


Vấn đề về....

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tất tần tật về những vấn đề nhức nhối kể từ khi Eggsy Unwin sống chung với Harry Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ngủ Chung

**Author's Note:**

> Chỉ là vấn đề nhỏ xíu xìu xiu về việc ngủ chung thôi ~

Eggsy ngáp dài khi đồng hồ điểm ba hồi chuông, cậu vò rối mái tóc rồi bước về phòng ngủ nhưng đôi chân trần dừng lại trước phòng khách vẫn sáng đèn và cậu nhận ra bộ đồ ngủ màu vang đỏ đó, bộ đồ ngủ yêu thích của Harry.

"Ông còn đang làm gì ở đó vậy?"

Harry khẽ giật mình quay lại nhìn cậu từ chiếc sofa và rồi quay lại với cuốn sách đang đọc dở mặc cho Eggsy tiến đến rồi rúc vào lòng ông

"Muộn rồi đó, lão già" cậu với tay lật lật vài trang "gương mặt đó không cần thêm quầng thâm để trông ngầu hơn đâu"

"Tôi đã nói với em bao nhiêu lần về việc làm việc quá giờ rồi nhỉ" Harry tháo kính để lên bàn và đặt lên mái tóc cậu một nụ hôn nhẹ 

"Argh, tại Merlin cứ phát cuồng về bản báo cáo chứ bộ" cậu bé của ông giãy lên "vả lại về chuyện đọc sách quá khuya cũng nằm trong list những việc cấm làm đấy, nếu ông không nhớ"

"Aye, tôi già rồi, việc mất ngủ là chyện thường thấy thôi mà" 

"Tào lao không đâu" cậu nhảy ra khỏi vòng tay của Harry và kéo tay ông "thay vì ngồi đó tán nhảm sao ta không kết thúc đêm nay luôn đi"

"Ah, về chuyện đó" Harry mỉm cười "tôi nghĩ từ nay tôi sẽ không ngủ chung với em được" Khi mặt cậu vẫn còn thộn ra vì không hiểu, quý ngài đây bồi thêm câu nữa "vì em hay đạp chăn"

"Há!??" Mặt cậu đơ 5 giây để tiêu hóa những gì Harry vừa nói và khi thấy được mớ chăn gối đang yên vị ở đầu kia sofa thì cậu mới hiểu, rồi Eggsy chuyển từ mặt ngu sang nổi quạu "vì ông chẳng bao giờ để máy lạnh dưới 28 độ đấy chứ"

"Nhiệt độ quá thấp không tốt cho sức khỏe chút nào, và nếu em muốn nhiệt thấp hơn nữa thì tôi sẽ khô- " chưa kịp hoàn thành câu thì một cặp mắt cún đã tấn công tới tấp khiến Harry á khẩu

"Hức, tui hứa sẽ không đạp chăn nữa đâu mà, vậy nên đừng bắt tui ngủ một mình... nhỡ đâu ông ba bị từ gầm giường lên bắt tui thì sao??! Hay ma cà rồng lại lấy trộm kẹo dưới gối tui thì sao??!"

"Được rồi, nhưng giới hạn là 25 đấy nhé" Harry thở dài rồi như nhớ ra chuyện gì, ông lườm Eggsy - người vẫn đang tủm tỉm cười trong chiến thắng "Chuyện kẹo dưới gối là sao? Tôi đã nói với e-"

"Rồi rồi" cậu kéo và đẩy ông về phía phòng ngủ "để mai đi, em buồn ngủ lắm rồi"

Quý ngài Harry Hart chỉ còn biết lắc đầu chịu thua trước con quỷ con của ngài và leo lên giường.

Thả người vào chỗ trống còn lại, cậu quàng tay qua Harry và thì thầm "ngủ ngon nhe lão già" đáp lại đó là một nụ hôn ngọt ngào trên trán. Cậu mỉm cười rồi rơi vào giấc ngủ

\-------------------------------------------------------

Một cơn gió nhẹ thoảng qua khiến Harry bật dậy

Mất một lúc để đôi mắt nâu quen dần với bóng tối và cái lạnh đột ngột từ máy lạnh

Và kia, chiếc chăn ấm áp lại lần nữa yên vị trên sàn phía Eggsy nằm và thêm một điều nữa khi con số trên điều khiển hiện ở mức 20○C

Đúng thật là... không tin được thằng quỷ con này mà

Harry xách gối định bước ra khỏi giường thì Eggsy(chắc do thiếu hơi) cũng dụi mắt tỉnh dậy

" Ông dậy sớm vậy? Mới có... 3 giờ sáng thôi mà" 

" Vì chiếc chăn tội nghiệp của tôi bị ai đó vô tâm đá xuống giường rồi kìa" 

Eggsy ngó xuống rồi lại nhìn lên Harry, trưng ra một nụ cười ngây thơ hết sức có thể và kéo ông sát vào mình, vòng cả tay lẫn chân ôm cứng lấy Harry

"Ông đâu có cần thứ kia nữa, thế này bộ không đủ hửm?"

Harry lại lần nữa thở dài và ông nghe thấy Eggsy cười khúc khích

"Hãy chắc rằng em không buông tôi ra là được"

End.


	2. Trang phục

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Như những kị sĩ với những bộ giáp sáng bóng, một quý ông không thể thiếu một bộ suit chỉnh tề được

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ngồi mòn mông tuôi mới đào ra cái chap này, hi vọng các chế thích :v  
> Như mọi khi, hoan nghênh kudos và comment từ mấy mẻ ;; u ;;

"Eggsy, sắp trễ giờ rồi đấy" Harry nhìn đồng hồ rồi lại nhìn về phía cầu thang và gõ gõ cây dù xuống đất vì mất dần sự kiên nhẫn

"M- một phút nữa thôi" Cậu từ trên vọng xuống

"Nếu em cứ tiếp tục như vậy thì cho dù đến ngày tận thế ta cũng khó mà đến tiệm may đúng giờ được" người đàn ông thở dài và cắm dù vào ống rồi bước lên cầu thang

"Chỉ là... ôi chết tiệt" Eggsy cũng thét lên và ông nghe thấy tiếng đổ vỡ

Lúc Harry lên tới nơi cũng là lúc cánh cửa nhà tắm bật mở rồi một Eggsy bước ra với gương mặt vẫn còn chấm điểm bọt kem cạo râu và bộ vest vắt trên vai với cổ áo dựng đứng, tòong teng treo trên cổ cậu là... thú thực thì Harry nhìn giống dây thắt cổ hơn là một cái cà vạt đúng nghĩa.

"Đi thôi" cậu vuốt vuốt tóc mình rồi kéo tay ông trong khi chùi mặt vào tay áo và vội vàng khoác áo

"Em nghĩ mình sẽ đi đâu trong bộ dạng đó?" Harry nhướn mày và khoanh tay lại nhìn cậu

"Thì tiệm may?" Cậu cũng nhìn ông, giọng khó hiểu "chẳng phải hôm nay là phiên họp tổng kết tháng đó sao?"

"Đúng là thế"

"Vậy đi thôi"

Harry thở dài, kéo Eggsy lại gần và chật vật tháo... cà vạt ra khỏi cổ cậu. 

"Em thật là... lúc nào cũng lộn xộn. Làm sao có thể trở thành một quý ông với cái mớ bòng bong này?"

"Ông cũng biết em chưa có quen với việc ăn mặc mà" Eggsy phồng má và nhìn cậu có vẻ thở đơn giản hơn khi những nút thắt được nới lỏng ra.

Harry lại nhìn cậu bé của mình nhưng cậu lại nhìn xuống tay ông, và kí ức ngày xưa khi cậu còn phải sống chung với dượng của mình trong căn nhà đó đột nhiên táng vào đầu Harry khiến người đàn ông bỗng thấy có lỗi... Lẽ ra ngày xưa khi Lee cứu mình, Harry đã phải chăm lo cho họ trực tiếp chứ không theo dõi họ như tên trộm qua camera giám sát giấu kín ở nhà cậu...

Nút thắt cuối cùng cũng được gỡ ra và nụ cười của Eggsy lại toe toét trên mặt, cậu đặt tay lên eo Harry "sáng nào cũng phiền ông như thế này.... thật sự em ngại quá"

"Nếu em chịu làm theo những gì tôi nói thì đâu đến mức này?" Harry lầm bầm khi tay cậu tiến xa hơn. Ông đánh lên tay cậu khi kéo cà vạt ra khỏi cổ áo của Eggsy

Ông nhẹ nhàng vuốt lại áo cậu và bắt đầu thắt cà vạt cho cậu bé của mình và Eggsy nhìn bàn tay điêu luyện ấy với sự thán phục mà cậu luôn có dành cho người đàn ông này. Xong xuôi ông lùi lại và vuốt tóc cho cậu rồi mỉm cười, thứ mà Eggsy dễ bị kích thích vào buổi sáng. 

"Tạm ổn rồi đó" người đàn ông lờ đi vệt đỏ trên má Eggsy và bước qua cậu tiến tới cửa

Cậu chỉ biết chết đứng ở đó cho tới khi Harry quay lại và xách cậu vào xe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thân tặng thím The Enchanted Jaeger ♡  
> Và lời cảm ơn sâu sắc nhất tới thím ValkyrieVu ♡♡♡


	3. Ăn vặt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eggsy"
> 
> "Yeah?" Cậu quay lại nhìn Harry và cười toe toét
> 
> "Đồ con lợn" Harry nói mà chẳng thèm nhìn Eggsy

20 tuổi đầu rồi mà vẫn còn nghiện ăn vặt? Thật là không thể yêu thương nổi mà!

Cậu ta có thể ăn mọi lúc, mọi nơi, thậm chí là vào lúc họp, cứ nghĩ không có ai để ý là y như rằng cu cậu lén lén lút lút nhét vào mồm một hoặc hai viên Jelly Bean và sau đó vùi đầu sau đống giấy để tránh bị phát hiện. Merlin nên ra cái lệnh cấm ăn vặt ở trụ sở, Harry nghĩ vì ngay lúc này đây, người đàn ông mới móc dưới chiếc ghế đang ngồi ra được một hộp sô cô la pháp và ông chắc chắn rằng nếu lùng bất cứ nơi nào ở tiệm may này đều có thể lôi ra được vài thứ ngọt ngọt mà cậu bé của ông (chứ còn ai vào đây nữa) để sẵn sàng cho sự nghiệp ăn uống của mình

Ở trụ sở, tiệm may thậm chí trong taxi đã đành... Ở NHÀ ư? Một cái liếc mắt lười nhác cũng đủ để bắt được một vài viên kẹo xinh xinh ẩn ở một cái góc lộ thiên nào đó, tủ lạnh cũng đầy ắp snack, thạch, nước ngọt thay vì những thứ đủ Vitamin mà Harry mua cho cả hai, ngay cả ngăn để đồ của JB mà thằng quỷ này cũng không tha nữa này....

Oh, chuyện này sẽ ổn thôi mà, phải không? Dù gì thì cậu bé của ông vẫn đang trong giai đoạn phát triển nên việc ăn uống là chuyện thường mà - một góc 'thiên thần' nào đó thủ thỉ an ủi và Harry chẹp miệng gật gù

Nhưng như vậy quá là quá đáng, làm sao có thể nạp vào cơ thể một lượng đường lớn như vậy? Thằng bé có thể sâu răng và thậm chí là tiểu đường, chưa kể đến việc cậu sẽ vỗ béo JB quá mức khi mà chú cún cứ rúc vào chỗ của mình và bắt đầu chôm kẹo mà Eggsy giấu - một sự phản bác 'nhẹ nhàng' nào đó lóe lên và lần này Harry sẽ dứt khoát nói chuyện với Eggsy

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry vừa chuẩn bị xong bữa tối 

Đúng lúc tiếng mở cửa cũng vang lên và JB nhanh chóng chạy ra cửa

"Harry" Eggsy xộc vào nhà bếp và ôm chầm lấy Harry khi ông đang dọn lại mớ xong chảo và như mọi khi, người đàn ông cứ mặc kệ cho cậu luyên thuyên đủ chuyện cho tới khi ông kết thúc việc dọn

"Và sau đó hắn bay qua cửa sổ..." cậu tiếp tục câu chuyện,tiện chân nhón lên và cố với lấy bọc kẹo trên nóc trạn "sau đó... arg, gần tới rồi... hắn đã...sắp lấy được rồi..." Eggsy thêm thắt những chi tiết tường thuật lại việc nhấn mạnh chiều cao của cậu có hạn tới mức nào "Bắt được rầu" Eggsy tí tởn lôi bọc kẹo xuống và bắp đầu chóp chép ăn và bỏ mặc câu chuyện mà mình đang kể

Harry chỉ thở dài và để chiếc nồi vào tủ, ông quay lại nhìn Eggsy - người đang tọng đầy kẹo trong miệng chút chút lại cúi xuống cho con cún của mình một vài viên... Bữa tối nay thể nào thằng quỷ con cũng bỏ cho mà xem. Thở dài lần nữa, Harry mở tủ chén định lấy chiếc tách mình thích thì một thanh kitkat rơi xuống trước mặt ông và điều này thực sự là chịu không nổi nữa rồi

"Eggsy"

"Yeah?" Cậu quay lại nhìn Harry và cười toe toét

"Đồ con lợn" Harry nói mà chẳng thèm quay lại nhìn Eggsy

Nụ cười của cậu cũng cứng đơ lại và cậu đặt bọc kẹo xuống "xin lỗi?"

"Nếu em cứ tiếp tục như thế, chẳng mấy mà em sẽ lăn nhanh hơn đi cho mà xem. Không, Eggsy!" Harry chặn họng ngay khi cậu định nói rồi giơ thanh kitkat lên khiến cậu cười bẽn lẽn, nụ cười khi Harry bắt lỗi cậu và sau đó ông luôn chịu thua vì cái nụ cười dễ thương chết tiệt đó. Nhưng không! Hôm nay thì đừng hòng. "cái lý do em đang trong giai đoạn phát triển đã xưa lắm rồi, tôi không thể để em thế này được nữa. Từ ngày mai, à không, ngay bây giờ, tôi sẽ bắt đầu cai nghiện cho em"

"Chỉ là một vài cục kẹo bé xíu thôi mà Harry" Eggsy nhún vai, giật lấy thanh kitkat và bóc vỏ "vả lại em vẫn hay tập thể thao nữa mà, ông lo gì chứ?" Cậu toan cắn một miếng thì Harry đã nắm cố tay cậu ngăn lại

"Lượng đường em nạp vào cơ thể thường ngày quá mức cho phép rồi, Eggsy! Tôi sẽ -"

"Ông ăn không?" Eggsy hỏi câu tỉnh bơ rồi chìa thanh kẹo ra trước gương mặt nhăn nhúm vì tức giận của người yêu

"Đây không phải sở thích củ-" câu nói bị cắt ngang khi cậu cắn một góc nhỏ rồi ghim môi mình vào môi Harry, dùng lưỡi tách đôi môi mỏng đang mím chặt rồi tuồn miếng sô cô la nhỏ sang phía ông và cậu cứ như thế cho đến khi cái thứ nâu nâu ngọt lịm ấy tan hết trong miệng cả hai

"Ông thấy sao nào?" Eggsy mỉm cười, đôi môi tinh quái vẫn còn dính vào môi của Harry "ngon mà, phải không?"

Người đàn ông lớn hơn chỉ khịt mũi rồi ôm lấy eo cậu "nếu bằng cách đó, thực sự cũng không đến nỗi tệ"

Eggsy cười khúc khích và cắn thêm một miếng lớn, Harry cũng mỉm cười và tận hưởng vị ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi mà cậu bé của ông đem lại.

"Sao chúng ta không lên phòng nhỉ" cậu thì thầm và Harry khó mà từ chối cho được

"Chỉ nốt đêm nay thôi đấy"

"Hôm qua ông cũng nói y chang vậy mà" thằng quỷ lại cười "và ông biết dưới gối em còn nhiều kẹo lắm đúng hông?"

"Tôi biết, Eggsy, tôi biết" Harry thở dài rồi cùng cậu đi lên phòng

Và bữa tối một lần nữa lại bị bỏ quên


	4. Ghen 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi yêu chẳng ai tránh được việc ghen cả ~

Họ luôn chào đón nhau về nhà bằng một cái ôm, hôn, thậm chí là thẳng tiến về phòng ngủ

Đó là động lực mà họ cố không bị giết để trở về nơi mà họ gọi là nhà, để trở về vòng tay yêu thương của người kia, để ôm ấp và để cảm nhận được tình yêu

Lần này Harry vừa hoàn thàn xong nhiệm vụ và lên máy bay trở về London, nhanh hơn dự kiến gần 3 ngày, nhưng điều này cũng chẳng làm Merlin ngạc nhiên vì ông thừa biết cái lí do đằng sau đó

"Bao xa nữa trời ơi.... lần tới ông nên mang phản lực tới đón tôi đi Merlin, thứ này chậm rì" người đàn ông đi đi lại lại trong khoang rồi lẩm bẩm, chút chút cúi xuống ngó ra cửa sổ xem mình đang ở đâu nhưng chỉ có mây trời đằng sau tấm kính đó

"Còn cách London 1 ngày đường. Nên nghỉ chút đi ông bạn" Giọng Merlin đều đều qua loa ở giọng kính và Harry chỉ muốn bùng cháy

Nhưng rồi cơn mệt mỏi ập đến khiến người đặc vụ lớn tuổi thả mình xuống chiếc ghế dài êm ái "1 ngày... lâu quá đấy" Harry lại lẩm bẩm rồi lấy điện thoại ra, nhìn vào tin nhắn mới chỉ vài phút trước, môi khẽ nhếch lên thành nụ cười

Là bức ảnh người yêu của ông hoàn toàn khỏa thân trên giường và chiếc gối lông ngỗng ở cái nơi lẽ ra không nên ở, kèm theo đó là dòng tin :" Em ở nhà chờ ông nè, nhớ ông muốn chết. Nhiệm vụ xong rồi thì về đây em thưởng nào!"

Tâm trí ông lại trôi về London, về với Eggsy của mình rồi mơ màng rơi vào giấc ngủ.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Chuyến bay đáp xuống trụ sở vào hoàng hôn hôm sau

Ánh sáng đỏ nhuộm lấy không khí khi Harry bước chân ra khỏi máy bay và Merlin đứng đó chờ sẵn với clipboard của mình trên tay

"Galahad" Merlin chào "lại thêm một nhiệm vụ xuất sắc đấy nhỉ, chắc tôi nên cho ông một kì nghỉ ngắn"

"Arthur" Harry đáp rồi cả hai tiến vào trong để hoàn thành nốt công việc còn lại 

"À phải rồi, bản báo cáo tôi đã đưa về nhà cậu vào sáng nay rồi" Merlin nói khi thấy Harry đang kiếm tìm thứ gì đó trong mớ giấy

"Oh, vậy được rồi. Tôi xong việc rồi đúng không? Tôi có thể về rồi chứ" Harry nói với tốc độ ánh sáng và Merlin đảo mắt

"Không ai muốn ông ở đây thêm giây nào nữa đâu"

Merlin vừa dứt câu và người đàn ông phi ra ngoài còn nhanh hơn Quick Silver

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Eggsy, tôi về rồi" Harry vội vã cắm dù vào ống và hy vọng cậu bé của mình sẽ xồ ra và kéo ông vào một cái ôm, một nụ hôn, hoặc đại loại thế

Nhưng đáp lại ông là một sự im lặng đến lạ thường

Eggsy chắc chắn có nhà, vì đôi giày của cậu đang ở trong kệ và đôi dép đi trong nhà cũng thiếu một đôi

"Eggsy? Em ở đâu vậy" Harry gọi thêm lần nữa khi đang cởi giày và vứt nó đi chẳng thương tiếc, mỗi lần như thế Eggsy sẽ sạc ông một trận vì Hary luôn tỏ vẻ cao quý này nọ

Đôi chân dài vội vã gõ nhịp lên sàn nhà để kiếm tìm người yêu và dừng lại khi cuối cùng ông cũng thấy bóng dáng nhỏ bé đứng giữa phòng khách, đối lưng về phía Harry. Người đàn ông thở dài nhẹ nhõm rồi nhẹ nhàng tiến tới ôm lấy eo và nhấm nháp vành tai cậu

"Em đang làm gì mà sao tôi gọi không nghe thế?" 

Cậu vẫn im lặng, tay lật tờ giấy gì đó và vẫn im lặng rồi khẽ lách ra khỏi vòng tay của ông

"Eggsy?" Harry gọi và cậu quay phắt lại nhìn ông, đôi mắt lục âm ỉ một ngọt lửa tàn bạo

"Ông còn về đây nữa hả?" Giọng Eggsy lạnh đến rợn người

"C.. có chuyện gì sao em yêu?" Harry hỏi rồi Eggsy dí xấp ảnh vào mặt ông (thật ra là tát nó vào mặt ông, mà sao cũng được)

"Cái thứ chết tiệt đang ghét này là sao?" Cậu gằn và Harry cầm lấy xấp ảnh. Ra là bản báo cáo mà Merlin nói vừa nãy. Có đính kèm ảnh và đây, tấm ảnh mà Harry với mục tiêu đang khoác tay nhau cười nói trên phố, kia là họ đang ngồi ở tiệm cà phê và chàng trai nọ ngồi lên đùi ông, hôn hít này nọ, bla bla bla.

"Sao là làm sao?" Harry nhìn lên và hỏi câu ngu không để đâu cho hết, chắc do có quá nhiều nhiệm vụ về vấn đề này nên người đàn ông đã quá quen rồi. Đặt xấp ảnh xuống và tiến đến ôm cậu "chỉ là một nhiệm vụ bé xíu thôi mà, Eggsy"

"Nhiệm vụ bé xíu, oh, là vậy hả" cậu đẩy ông lùi lại rồi bắt đầu gầm lên"vậy sao ông không đến với cái nhiệm vụ chết tiệt ấy đi, về đây làm cái mẹ gì"

"Eggsy - "

"Ông coi tôi là cái thá gì thế hả? Hay tôi cũng chỉ là một 'nhiệm vụ bé xíu xìu xiu' của ông thôi?"

"Eggsy, tôi - "

"Đây là cái thể loại nhiệm vụ khốn nạn gì? Ông có vẻ thích được đi quá há, vậy giờ tôi cho ông đi luôn đấy"

"CHẲNG PHẢI EM CŨNG ĐÃ TỪNG NGỦ VỚI CON NHỎ CÔNG CHÚA CHẾT TIỆT SAU NHIỆM VỤ KHỐN KHIẾP ẤY HẢ? THẬM CHÍ ĐÓ CÒN KHÔNG PHẢI LÀ NHIỆM VỤ" Harry cũng gầm lên và Eggsy chỉ mở to đôi mắt

"LÚC ĐÓ CHÚNG TA KHÔNG THUỘC VỀ NHAU À NHÁ, LỖI DO TÔI HẢ?" 

"NGAY SAU CÁI CHẾT CỦA TÔI, THẬT SAO EGGSY?"

"ÔNG ĐÃ CHẾT MÓE ĐÂU, CÒN ĐỨNG ĐÂY GÂN CỔ LÊN MẮNG TÔI NÈ, BỘ TÔI KHÔNG, ôi chết tiệt" cậu quay ngoắt đi và cố nén tiếng nấc nhỏ

Bỗng dưng cơn tức giận bốc hơi không giấu tích mà thay vào đó ông lại cảm thấy có lỗi. Cậu bé của ông đã có một thời gian khó khăn sau ngày V, sau lần cậu chứng kiến gã hippy đó bắn ông và khi quay lại, Harry đã tự nhủ sẽ bù đắp cho cậu nhưng lại thành thế này đây.

Harry tiến tới ôm lấy đôi vai run rẩy ấy, cậu đẩy ông ra nhưng người đàn ông siết chặt lấy vòng tay và bắt cậu phải đối mặt với mình. Đôi mắt lục ấy đang ướt nhèm, Harry đặt một nụ hôn lên môi cậu mặc cho cậu liên hoàn đấm vào người ông và chờ cho đến khi cậu bé của ông chịu từ bỏ mà vòng tay qua gáy Harry, kéo ông sát lại và ngấu nghiến môi ông trong nỗi nhớ. Đến khi họ cần oxy, người đàn ông lớn hơn mới dứt ra và chạm trán họ vào nhau

"Tôi xin lỗi, Eggsy, tôi xin lỗi"

"Tên chết tiệt, đồ đểu" Cậu lầm bầm đáp lại rồi lại kéo ông vào một nụ hôn khác, chân họ vô thức dẫn bản thân tiến đến sofa và cả hai cùng ngã lên đó

"Em tha lỗi cho tôi chứ?" Harry thầm thì khi rải nụ hôn xuống hõm vai cậu và tay tháo từng nút áo

"Phải xem ông có đáp ứng đủ không đ - đệch" Eggsy chửi thề khi bàn tay lạnh luồn xuống quần cậu và nắm lấy người anh em của mình

"Tôi sẽ cho đó là có" Harry cười tinh ranh rồi cúi xuống hôn cậu lần nữa và họ rơi vào lưới tình khi đêm vừa buông

\--------------------------------------------------------

Merlin và các đặc vụ khác vẫn nhìn lên màn ảnh cho tới khi ông hắng giọng rồi gõ lên clipboard của mình và màn ảnh biến mất

"Lần tới ta nên nhắc nhở Galahad về việc tắt nguồn kính đặc vụ"


	5. Ghen 2

Kingsman, một tổ chức ngầm quý phái và luôn toát lên vẻ uy nghi, mạnh mẽ, không ai trong số họ thiếu những phẩm chất của một quý ông và -

"Rầm" một tiếng vang lớn dội khắp hành lang

"Đậu má, mẹ nó chứ, chết tiệt, ôi cái đệch"

"Khốn nạn, Eggsy, cậu quay lại đây ngay cho tôi"

Hai dáng người đàn ông mặc vest sang trọng vừa phi ra khỏi nhà ăn, cậu trẻ lao đi trước với cái bọc gì đó trên tay và người đàn ông lớn hơn đuổi sau, kèm theo đó là dĩa bay không ngừng về phía cậu

"Còn lâu mới bắt được tôi nhé lão già" cậu cười vang, tháo dải lụa trên bọc và thò tay vào lấy bánh ra ăn "ngon thật, hàng cao cấp có khác"

"Thằng nhãi ranh, trả đây" Gawain hét lên rồi bắt đầu rút giày vì hết thứ để tấn công

Đường giày bay đuổi sát theo tấm lưng của cậu trai trẻ nhưng thằng nhóc đã làm cú lộn vòng và tránh được trong gang tấc

"hé hé, hụt rồi nhá" cậu quay lại trêu Gawain khi người đàn ông đang tức muốn hộc máu

"Bụp" 

Cảm giác rờn rợn chạy dọc sống lưng và cả hai gần như đóng băng tại chỗ khi nhận ra mục tiêu mà chiếc giày đã va phải

"Hai đứa bây vui quá há?" Merlin mặt sát khí nhìn họ, trên mặt vẫn còn nguyên dấu giày

"M - Merlin" cả hai đồng thanh và Eggsy giấu bọc bánh ra đằng sau, Gawain nhân cơ hội đó tiến đến giật lấy đồ của mình

"Làm loạn hành lang, thật không ra cái thể thống gì nữa, đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi, HẢ? Hôm nay tôi phải dạy cho cậu một bài học mới được" Merlin gằn

"Và chưa kể còn cướp đồ quan trọng của người ta, đây là tội không thể tha thứ" Gawain bẻ cục tay và hai người đàn ông lớn tuổi tiến về phía cậu

"Ấy ấy... từ - từ từ đã nào ông bạn" Eggsy lùi lại nhưng lưng cậu đã nhanh chóng áp vào bức tường lạnh phía sau

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry đang trong tình trạng cực kì tốt khi mọi công việc của mình đã xong, ông cũng vừa lên kế hoạch cho tuần lãng mạn với người yêu của mình và giờ người đàn ông đang trên đường tìm cậu

"ỐI ZỜI ĐẤT ƠIIIIIIIIIII" Tiếng Eggsy gào thét ngoài hành lang khiến Harry giật mình và vội vã tiến đến nơi phát ra âm thanh

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Bố khỉ... tôi... đã xin.... lỗi.... rồi mà" Eggsy nói trong tiếng cười đứt quãng

Cả ba đang vật lộn trong mớ quần áo lộn xộn, Merlin thì đè tay cậu còn Gawain ngồi lên cậu, tay không ngừng chọt vào sườn chàng trai

"Tưởng xin lỗi xong là xong ấy hả, ói chỗ bánh của tôi ra, ngay" 

"Ối" Eggs hự lên một tiếng khi người đàn ông giãy trên bụng cậu và Merlin - chán với cái đám này lắm rồi phủi tay đứng dậy

"Đủ rồi, tha cho cậu ta thôi"

"Chưa đâu ông bạn,thằng ranh này không trị là nó không chừa đâu"

"Huhu, cứu tui, Merlin" cậu ngóp ngáp với chân Merlin

Ông định phủi đít đi thẳng nhưng nếu để thêm một phút nữa chắc thằng bé sẽ dẹt lép như con tép dưới mông Gawain mất nên Merlin xách cổ người đặc vụ đứng dậy "đủ rồi bây, về chuồng đi. Lấy cho tôi một cốc đen không đường được rồi"

Gawain mặt hơi bất bình lườm thằng nhỏ vẫn nằm bẹp dí trên sàn rồi quay trở về phòng ăn, lúc đó Eggsy mới bật dậy vồ lấy Merlin để cảm ơn

"Ông là nhất đó"

"Được rồi,đi làm việc đi"

"Từ từ cho tui ôm cái cảm ơn đã" 

"Thôi dẹp đi" nhưng thằng quỷ đã ôm lấy tay ông cười toe toét và đúng lúc đó Harry xuất hiện

Đầu tóc bù xù, quần áo lộn xộn, đã vậy lại còn ôm tay, dựa vào người ta cười tươi. 

"Ah, Harry" cậu cười với ông nhưng vẫn tóm lấy tay Merlin

"Chào" Harry đáp lạnh nhạt và chắc chắn Merlin vừa nhìn thấy sát khí trong đôi mắt nâu đó "Hai người vui vẻ quá nhỉ, tôi không làm phiền chứ"

"Ôi không đâu Harry" Eggsy cười rồi chỉ vào Merlin "Merlin tuyệt vời lắm nha, số một luôn đó, nhỉ?"

Xác định là có đứa nát mông tối nay rồi

"Ah haha... Đột nhiên tôi nhớ ra có chút chuyện, gặp hai người sau" Merlin rặn ra một nụ cười, gỡ tay Eggsy rồi nhanh chóng bước qua Harry, người đang tỏa sát khí ngùn ngụt và mất hút sau dãy hành lang

Eggsy chớp mắt nhìn theo Merlin chẳng hiểu chuyện gì và Harry đang định quay gót đi thẳng thì thằng nhỏ đã tiến đến dụi vào lòng ông

"Harry, ông ăn gì chưa? Tụi mình đi ăn nhe? Phòng ăn lúc này không tiện cho lắm" cậu đánh mắt về phía nhà ăn và nhớ lại cách hai người họ vừa đại náo trong đó, thật may là số đặc vụ còn lại không đuổi theo ám sát cậu, hoặc chưa thôi

"Xin lỗi nhưng hiện giờ tôi đang bận" ông khẽ đẩy cậu ra rồi lùi lại, nhanh chóng biến mất khỏi tầm mắt chàng trai

\------------------------------------------------

"Nhà, làm ơn" Harry nghiến răng ken két khi ông ngồi vào chiếc taxi của trụ sở để về nhà. Đến tài xế không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra cũng run lên trong bầu không khí chết chóc hơn cả phim kinh dị, lái xe mà căng thẳng đến mức mồ hôi túa ra như tắm và còn lẩm bẩm vài câu kinh thánh cho đến khi bánh xe dừng lại trước cửa nhà người đàn ông

\---------------------------------------------------

"Harry yêu dấu ới" Eggsy vào nhà với tình trạng say mèm, chắc lại thi uống với Percival, thằng nhóc ngu xuẩn

Harry lườm cậu một cái sắc lẻm khi Eggsy chân giày chân không, à, hóa ra chiếc còn lại đang trên tay thằng nhỏ và nó cầm giả làm micro rồi bắt đầu hát hò inh ỏi, loạng choạng mém ngã nhưng may sao Harry đỡ được cậu

"Ông biết gì không" cậu lèm bèm " Merlin hôm nay tuyệt lắm cơ, ổng - ỐI" mặt Eggsy đáp gọn gàng trên sàn khi người đàn ông ném tay cậu ra khỏi vai mình và tiến thẳng lên phòng ngủ mặc cho cậu nằm đó

"Ouch! Cái sàn nhà này.... hức.... hơi cứng nhề? Nó sẽ làm tôi đau lưng nếu ông mần tôi ở đây đấy... hức"

Thương cậu lúc này chắc chỉ còn JB khi con pug tiến đến dụi vào cậu một lúc và... móc trong chiếc túi của cậu gói kẹo con con rồi lon ton về chuồng.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Eggsy rên lên nắn lại cổ, cái sàn nhà chết tiệt, cứng hơn cả đá, nó làm cậu muốn liệt cổ.

Nhưng sao.... cậu lại nằm đây vậy? Harry đâu rồi?

"Harry?" Cậu mơ màng ngó quanh, đầu đau như búa bổ vì chất cồn nhưng vẫn cố đứng dậy tìm người yêu và đúng như cậu dự đoán, ổng đang trong văn phòng nhâm nhi một ly Liquor và đọc thứ gì đó

"Harryyyy" Eggsy rên lên và tiến tới ôm lấy ông, dụi dụi và ngửi mùi gel tóc của người tình "làm gì mà bơ tui vậy, tui buồn à nha" 

"Quá giờ ngủ rồi đấy, chẳng phải hôm nay cậu phải đến trụ sở à?" Harry nói mà chẳng liếc cậu tới một lần

Lúc đó Eggsy mới tá hỏa và nhận ra giờ đã quá trưa, lẽ ra cậu phải có mặt ở phòng họp lúc 9 giờ kìa

"Ối mẹ.... sao ông không gọi em, trời ơi...Merlin thế nào cũng giã em một trận cho mà xem.... không biết gọi Merlin lúc này được không nhỉ? Argh... Merlin - "

"EM CÓ THỂ ĐỪNG NHẮC TỚI CÁI TÊN CHẾT TIỆT ĐÓ ĐƯỢC KHÔNG?" Harry bùng nổ và ly rượu trong tay ông vỡ vụ "LÚC NÀO CŨNG MERLIN, SÁNG HAY TỐI CŨNG MERLIN, ĐẾN LÚC RẮC RỐI CŨNG MERLIN, VẬY TÔI TRONG MẮT EM LÀ CÁI ĐỒ THỪA THÃI GÌ THẾ HẢ?"

"Đừng nói to em đau đầu" cậu nhăn nhúm lại và ngồi phịch xuống trước cái loa phóng thanh mang tên Harry Hart

Im lặng một lúc, cậu mới bỏ tay ra khỏi thái dương và nhướn mày nhìn ông "bộ ông... ghen hả?" 

"Tôi không thèm ghen, nếu muốn tới chỗ lão ta thì phắn lẹ đi" Harry hất hàm rồi thảy mớ thủy tinh vỡ vào thùng rác

"Há há, ghen kìa, dễ thương ghê" cậu cười toe rồi ngồi khoanh chân lại, thân trên đung đưa "Harry Hart biết ghen, G-H-E-N, ghen đó nhaaa"

"Đã bảo là tôi không có" ông lườm Eggsy nhưng thằng quỷ con vẫn lặp đi lặp lại câu đó với cái nụ cười ngu ngốc ấy. Harry đùng đùng tức giận bước qua nó để ra ngoài nhưng thằng ôn con tóm lấy ống quần của ông khiến Harry ngã xuống đất

"Cậu làm cái trò gì thế hả? Bỏ tôi ra, NGAY" người đàn ông vùng vẫy nhưng cậu nhanh chóng trèo lên, đè Harry dính lên sàn

"Cái đó là trả cho vụ ông bỏ em trên sàn tối qua" rồi cậu cúi xuống thầm thì "và ông còn nợ em một tối nữa"

"Cậu đang nói cái quái gì thế hả?" Harry chật vật xoay người lại đối mặt với Eggsy

"Chẳng phải tuần trước ai đó đã hứa sẽ cùng em làm chuyện đó cho tới khi em nói dừng thì thôi à?"

"Tôi không có hứng"

"Aye... vậy chắc tôi phải nhờ tới Merl - " cậu vờ lăn sang một bên và định đứng dậy thì Harry gầm gừ

"Em DÁM không?" Người đàn ông tóm lấy tay cậu nhưng sực nhớ chuyện gì, ông buông ra và đối lưng lại với Eggsy. Ôi chúa ơi, dễ thương làm sao. Eggsy khúc khích cười rồi trườn vào lòng Harry, ôm lấy vai ông và hôn lên đôi môi đang mím chặt mặc kệ cho người đàn ông đang cố đẩy cậu ra

"Giận em thế cơ à?" Cậu hôn thêm lần nữa "còn giận nữa á?" Môi cậu di xuống má, rồi trượt xuống hõm cổ, mỗi một nụ hôn cậu lại thầm thì một câu hỏi hay lời xin lỗi nhẹ nhàng cho đến khi cậu đẩy Harry nằm xuống sàn và tháo cúc áo của người đàn ông bằng miệng, cọ hông họ vào nhau khi cậu nghe người tình gầm gừ thấp trong cuống họng

"E - Eggsy..." 

"Hmm" Thằng nhóc mỉm cười tinh ranh khi vuốt ve thứ đang cộm lên dưới lớp quần của Harry

"N - nhanh lên"

"Nhanh cái gì cơ?" Cậu rút tay về và đứng dậy "ông đang giận em mà, nhỉ? Aye... chắc em sẽ ra sofa ngồi để tự kiểm điểm bản thân cho đến khi - "

Người đàn ông đứng phắt dậy tóm lấy tay Eggsy khi cậu định rời đi và kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn "sao em có thể vô trách nhiệm như thế chứ" ông lầm bầm khi giật phăng chiếc áo ra khỏi người và đẩy cậu xuống bàn làm việc

"Chẳng phải ông đang giận em à" cậu cười tinh ranh nhưng chân đã vòng quanh hông Harry và kéo ông sát lại

"Tôi chưa hề nói mình giận em nhé" ông cự lại khi luồn tay vào áo cậu và sờ mó khắp nơi

"Ông hành động như đứa trẻ ấy - Ouch!" Eggsy rên lên một câu khi bị Harry véo một cú đau điếng ở đầu ngực

"Vì em coi người ta quan trọng hơn tôi" mặt Harry bất mãn thấy rõ và người đàn ông cắn lên cổ cậu hằn vết răng

"Vậy giờ..." Eggsy ôm lấy gáy Harry và thủ thỉ thật khẽ "chúng ta sẽ ở đây nói về việc đó cả ngày hay quên hết mọi thứ và lên phòng đây?"

"Em nghĩ sao về việc thêm chiếc bàn vô list?"

"Tới luôn"

\------------------------------------------------------

"May vãi, lúc đó đi lấy cà phê cho ông" Gawain cười ha hả vì họ đang tự hỏi có ai có thể làm người lãnh đạo hổ báo của họ xanh mặt cả một ngày như vậy và giờ đã rõ lý do

"Im đi Gawain" Merlin đáp khi chỉnh lại gọng kính, một tay vẫn để phía sau "ông biết gì không, ông bạn? Họa cả hai cùng làm mà chỉ mình tôi gánh, chuyện này thật không thể tha thứ được" 

"Err.... vậy thì sao?"

"Thì cái này..." Merlin giơ lên một gói giấy bạc "tôi sẽ trưng dụng" và nhanh chóng người lãnh đạo lao đi trước đôi mắt ngây ngô chưa hiểu chuyện gì

"TÊN HÓI CHẾT TIỆT, TRẢ BÁNH LẠI ĐÂYYY" Gawain thét lên và cuộc rượt đuổi bắt đầu trong khi đó các đặc vụ còn lại nhét tai nghe giảm thanh vào tai, đồng thanh cầu chúa cho họ lấy một ngày bình yên

Và biết gì không? Mấy mẻ nên quên câu đầu tiên tuôi nói về đám này đi


	6. Ngủ chung 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lại một lần nữa hai đứa lại lục cục về vấn đề muôn thuở

Họ vừa kết thúc bữa tối và giờ Eggsy đang cuộn tròn người trong vòng tay Harry trong phòng khách đọc sách vì Harry luôn cằn nhằn về chuyện 'suốt ngày chỉ dán mắt vào TV hoặc điện thoại' của cậu. Được một lúc thì Eggsy vươn người và bắt đầu quọ quậy các kiểu nhưng vòng tay của Harry thì vẫn ở quanh eo mình.

"Này, ông thả em ra một chút đi, ôm ấp giữa mùa hè không phải là ý hay cho lắm đâu" cậu bắt đầu thấy nóng nực vì máy lạnh - các mẻ biết rồi đấy - kịch lắm cũng chỉ 25○

"Tôi thì thấy chẳng có vấn đề gì về chuyện đó cả" người đàn ông điềm nhiên đáp và gập cuốn sách lại

"Nhưng nóng, lão già ạ" Eggsy mỉm cười, hôn lên má ông rồi đứng dậy tìm đồ ăn vặt trong cái thở dài thầm kín của người tình

"Chúng ta vừa ăn tối xong thôi mà" Harry tựa người vào cửa nhìn Eggsy đang ngốn một chiếc bánh kem và tay thọc vào tủ lạnh tìm thêm đồ

"Nhưng em đói nhanh lắm, ông biết rồi còn gì" Eggsy quay lại chu mỏ trêu Harry, trên miệng còn chút kem sót lại

"Ta đã nói về việc này rồi, em nhớ chứ?" Ông tiến lại và một lần nữa vòng tay qua eo cậu và nhẹ nhàng nếm chỗ kem trên môi thằng nhỏ

"Hmm, thì hôm qua em đâu có ăn, ông khó tính vừa thôi chứ" Eggsy khẽ bĩu môi rồi lách ra khỏi Harry "và em cũng không quên việc đánh răng đâu, ông đừng lo"

\----------------------------------------

Chẳng có nhiệm vụ cho hôm nay nên họ quyết định sẽ ngủ sớm nên khi đồng hồ ngấp nghe 9h45, Eggsy đã thay đồ ngủ và chui tọt vào giường kệ cho người đàn ông vẫn đang lục cục trong nhà tắm, khi ra ngoài thì cậu đã mơ màng trong giấc ngủ lúc nào không hay.

Gần đây cậu đã 'tiến bộ', không còn đạp chăn tung tóe như trước, thay vào đó là vài lần đạp ông suýt bay xuống giường. Nhưng Harry cũng chẳng có phàn nàn gì mà ôm lấy cậu rồi ngủ một mạch cho tới sáng

Và gần như chuyện ôm cậu đi ngủ là việc mà Harry không thể không làm vì có lần Eggsy phải xa nhà 3 ngày vì công việc và ông đã gần như không thể ngủ mà không có hơi cậu. Harry thả mình vào chỗ trống còn lại, luồn tay qua kéo sát cậu vào người rồi đặt lên trán cậu một nụ hôn. Nhưng chỉ một lúc sau, thằng quỷ cựa mình rồi lăn ra xa khiến ông một lần nữa lại phải kéo cậu lại. Eggsy mở đôi mắt tèm nhèm vì ngái ngủ nhìn Harry đang cố ngủ rồi nhích người ra khỏi vòng tay người yêu, lèm bèm "Đừng ôm nữa lão già, nóng lắm" thế rồi ngủ mất

Harry - người vừa bị cự tuyệt ngồi dậy đực mặt nhìn cậu, lòng hơi bực bội mà nghĩ thầm "vì ai mà tôi thành ra thế này chứ? Không phải vì em trước đây tối nào cũng ôm lấy tôi mà thành ra thế này à? Nóng ư? Được thôi"

Nghĩ là làm, người đàn ông lục tìm chiếc điều khiển rồi hạ từ 25 xuống 16○

Gió lạnh cứ thế mà lùa vào trong chiếc chăn mỏng dính, thấm vào thớ cơ của thằng nhóc ở trần đang cuộn tròn ngủ ngon lành. Eggsy bắt đầu cảm nhận được hơi lạnh và run lên, vội vã chui tọt vào vòng tay ấm áp đang rộng mở chờ đón cậu của Harry. Cậu vòng tay ôm lấy ông tìm hơi ấm và dụi vào ngực Harry như một chú cún đang tìm nơi ngủ hoàn hảo. Còn lão già kia, đạt được mục đích rồi thì mỉm cười đắc thắng, hôn lên tóc cậu rồi cứ thế mà ngủ, bỏ quên cái lầm bầm của Eggsy sau cuối 

"Muốn ôm thì cứ nói ra lại còn lắm trò, đáng ghét"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nghe nói up giờ này hay bị nhồi bơ :v


	7. JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tâm sự đầy nước mũi của JB và sự ghen tuông của quý ông Harry cùng với thuyết âm mưu của đám Kingsman ~

Ai cũng biết kè kè đi với Trứng Lùn của Kingsman không chỉ có quý ngài Harry Hart với bộ đồ sang trọng, theo sau hai dáng người đó còn có một cục thịt màu xám con con lúc nào cũng lon ton theo chủ của mình - JB

Harry sẽ chẳng phàn nàn gì đâu, khi mà Eggsy cưng con cún của mình đến vậy. Suy cho cùng yêu một chàng trai có tình yêu sâu sắc với động vật vẫn tốt hơn, đúng không?

Nhưng có cần cưng nhóc JB đến vậy không nhỉ? - Harry nghĩ. Ngày xưa khi Mr. Pickle còn bên mình, Harry cũng chăm chút cẩn thận cho người bạn bé tí tẹo đó từng chút một cho đến khi nó bệnh nặng mà dời xa ông.

Đối với Eggsy... Xem nào... Phải nói là một truyện tình phiên bản Rồ mê ô và Jù li ét đậm chất hài hước và đôi khi, cũng phải công nhận xíu là nó khá cảm động, khi mà thằng nhóc của ông mỗi lần nhận nhiệm vụ xa nhà hay đi về thăm mẹ và em gái của mình và buộc phải để JB ở nhà (chỉ vì cái tai nạn Daisy và JB khóc lóc ầm nhà để giành nhau cái áo phông của Eggsy mà giờ ông sẽ phải làm bảo mẫu cho con pug khi Eggsy muốn về nhà một mình khi hai người giận dỗi nhau chuyện gì)

Còn gì nữa nhỉ? À phải rồi, Trứng nhà ông còn làm những chuyện kì quặc như dạy JB múa ba lê hay tắm cùng nhóc con đó mà không phải là ông. Thỉnh thoảng còn ôm con pug mà thẳng chân đá ông bay ra khỏi giường, đôi lúc họ làm tình - dù là bất cứ đâu, JB vẫn sẽ mò được vào và bắn cho Harry một cái nhìn kiểu "Làm đau chủ của ta là ta cắn cho nát ass" và còn đủ các thể loại khác mà Harry có thể ngồi đây đến lễ phục sinh năm sau để liệt kê ra hết những trò của hai nhóc cún nhà mình.

Nhưng trước hết là phải dừng trò đấu mắt với con pug đã....

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harry thở dài rồi đổ đầy khay thức ăn cho JB, con pug ngửi ngửi vài cái rồi nhìn ông trước khi lấy chân gạt đổ cái khay. Người đàn ông trừng mắt với con cún nhưng nó chỉ ngáp một cái đầy vẻ thánh thức.

"Nhịn nào, Harry. Chỉ là một con pug thôi..." người đàn ông lầm bầm với bản thân, ngăn cái ước muốn được xách cổ cục thịt kia đá ra ngoài vì Eggsy đã nói rồi đấy, không muốn bị ngủ một mình thì chăm cún của thằng nhóc cho cẩn thận vào.

Vừa mới hạ hỏa được chút xíu thì JB - bằng một cách nào đó đã leo lên bàn và xử đẹp bữa tối của ông trước khi người đàn ông kịp thốt lên bất kì lời nào. Hy vọng không phải là Eggsy dạy con pug chết tiệt trò đó - Harry lầm bầm rồi tiu ngỉu dọn chiếc đĩa trống và im lặng nấu một món khác sau khi đã khoá con quỷ con kia vào phòng ngủ.

"Ổn thôi, sẽ ổn thôi" Harry trấn an bản thân "còn 38 tiếng nữa thằng nhỏ sẽ về mà.... mình sẽ không sao đâu" 

Thế nhưng vừa dứt câu, có tiếng gì đó trong phòng ngủ khiến ông rợn sống lưng. Con pug chết tiệt, cứ hở ra là phá...

Quý ngài Harry Hart bước vào phòng ngủ và thực sự là ông sa mạc lời với con quỷ này rồi. Hệt như chủ của mình, JB lôi chiếc áo ngủ ưa thích của Harry ra và tống tiễn nó về miền cực lạc với cái nhìn xấc láo trên mặt. Nếu là Eggsy thì ông sẽ trị được thôi, chỉ việc ném thằng nhóc lên giường và - e hèm...

Nhưng đây lại là chuyện khác, phải không? Harry không thể nào tống cục cưng của cục cưng của ông ra ngoài được, ông đã hứa rồi mà...

Nghĩ tới vậy, người đàn ông lắc đầu ngao ngán và khều JB về lại giường của nó, Harry tính đi tắm thì điện thoại của ông đột ngột reo lên, Eggsy gọi.

"Harry, ông đang làm gì đấy? Em ngồi trên đây chán muốn chết" Eggsy nói thay lời chào

"Hey, chào em" Harry mỉm cười khi nghe thấy giọng của cậu "tôi đoán em chưa bắt đầu nhiệm vụ đâu nhỉ"

"Chút nữa thôi, lão già ạ" giọng Eggsy có phần chán nản "em chẳng biết bao lâu nữa mới xong, nếu không lầm thì phải sang tuần. Merlin thật sự là chơi khó quá" Harry vô thức rên lên vì cái ý nghĩ sẽ phải kẹt với con quỷ kia cả tuần liền

"Em sẽ về sớm hết mức có thể mà, ông đừng lo" giọng Eggsy vang lên bên kia đầu dây

"Ừ... em nhớ cẩn thận đấy" Ông mỉm cười

"Đừng quên chăm JB giúp em đấy. Hôm qua em còn quên tắm cho nó cơ" Tắm? Tắm ư? Vì chúa, đừng Eggsy, đừng nói nữa - ông thầm cầu nguyện nhưng giọng nói bên kia vẫn hồn nhiên vang lên "vậy nên chắc phải nhờ anh vậy"

"Ừm.... tôi sẽ làm" *Chết tiệt, Eggsy...*

"Yah, yêu ông nhất luôn" nói đến đó cậu vội vàng gác máy, chắc vì Eggsy đã đến nơi

Harry đánh mắt lườm cục thịt con con đang ngồi im re trước cửa, ngóc đầu lên hóng hớt, chắc cu cậu nghe được giọng của Eggsy.

"Được rồi" Ông thở dài và đứng dậy, để điện thoại lên vàn rồi quay sang JB "đi tắm nào quỷ con"

Như được đánh thức, JB kêu lên một tiếng rồi chạy biến. Lão già kia mặt đực ra 3 giây trước khi nhận ra tình hình rồi bắt đầu lóc cóc đuổi theo.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Cảm ơn Merlin" Bedivere cười rồi vỗ vai bạn mình

"Ồ, nếu không vì cái tai nạn bất đắc dĩ kia thì chắc tôi sẽ vẫn để ông đi đấy, bạn già" lão hói lườm cái đám đang ngồi đếm kiến trong góc phòng "dù gì thì cậu ta cũng khá gần, nên chắc cũng chẳng phiền gì đâu"

"Phải rồi, cậu ta vừa mới cằn nhằn chúng ta hết gần nửa tiếng mà" Gawain lầm bầm với đồng bọn và cả đám chỉ cười toe toét, chẳng thấy chút xíu hối lỗi nào trên 3 gương mặt sáng láng kia

"Còn cười được nữa à?" Bedivere lên giọng nhưng cái nụ cười trên môi vẫn lồ lộ trên mặt

"Không cười thì tụi này khóc à? Với lại như Merlin đã nói rồi là gì. Tai nạn, tai nạn thôi" Lamorak cự lại

"Thôi thì việc cũng lỡ rồi" Gareth dịu giọng "bỏ qua đi bạn tôi"

"Làm như ông vô tội lắm đấy" Merlin nói vọng qua bàn làm việc với tách cà phê, mắt chăm chú nhìn gì đó trên cánh cửa

"Tôi nghĩ thế này" Bedivere hắng giọng "nói gì thì nói, chuyện thì cũng đã xảy ra rồi, giờ ngồi đây cãi cọ sẽ làm mất hoà khí anh em. Chi bằng ta đem chai Scoth 70 năm của Gawain đến nhà Harry quậy qua ngày có phải vui hơn không"

"Được được, đi liền thôi" Kay nhảy lên bịt mồm Gawain trước khi người đàn ông phản đối, chỉ biết giãy dụa trong sự kìm kẹp của 2 đặc vụ rồi im re cam chịu

"Percy, đúng lúc lắm, đi thôi" Gareth chộp lấy anh khi chàng trai vừa bước qua cánh cửa, ngẩn tò te vì chẳng hiểu chuyện gì

"Merlin, ông đi không?"

"Ồ không. Tôi bận rồi" người đàn ông vẫn chăm chú nhìn về phía trước, nhấm nháp một ngụm cà phê và cả bọn đã không nhìn thấy nụ cười tinh quái kia

\----------------------------------------------------

Trận rượt đuổi kéo dài 15 phút với cái bàn ăn bị lật ngửa vì Harry phải chui xuống tóm chân sau con quỷ con và lãnh một vết răng, khuyến mãi thêm một đống dãi nhớt trên tay và còn đổ vỡ thêm cái gì đó mà Harry chẳng muốn nhìn. Bê cái của nợ đang giãy dụa nhiệt tình trong tay và thả vào bồn tắm, ông bật nước rồi đi chuẩn bị xà bông. Lúc quay lại thì JB - với thân hình nhoèn nước phi lên ôm lấy mặt người đàn ông và Harry nhận ra mình chỉ bật nước lạnh nãy giờ. Vội vã chỉnh lại nước ấm, ông đặt lại con cún vào bồn và lần này xem chừng cu cậu khoái lắm, làm các trò con bò khiến nước văng tung toé ra ngoài khiến ông nghĩ đến việc phải tồng cái áo mưa vào rồi đây. 

Harry bắt đầu thoa xà bông và JB gầm gừ, dù gì thì nó cũng chỉ là một con cún, và đôi lúc cún nhà bạn sẽ chẳng vui vẻ gì lắm khi bị gột đi cái 'thành quả' bùn đất cả ngày của nó như vầy đâu.

Lờ đi cái sự khó chịu lồ lộ trên mặt con pug, Harry định cọ miếng bọt biển lên bụng con cún nhưng nó đã nhanh chóng lặn ngụp xuống cuối bồn tắm và co lại một góc. Ông đành một tay ôm con pug vào người, một tay cọ rửa cho nó mặc con cún đang kêu lên đủ các thể loại ngôn ngữ của loài chó. Vật lộn với cái của nợ gần 30 phút và đảm bảo cục cưng của Eggsy đã sạch bong từ đầu đến đít, Harry mới bắt đầu tự làm sạch cho bản thân đang ướt như chuột lội. Con pug đáng ghét - Harry tự nói với bản thân lần nữa rồi bước vào bồn tắm

Tự phép cho bản thân thư giãn dưới làn nước ấm, người đàn ông khẽ ngâm nga một điệu nhạc và hoàn toàn lờ đi mọi thứ xung quanh mình. Và oh, dĩ nhiên đó sẽ là hối tiếc cả đời của ổng khi để một tình địch tự do ở ngoài như thế.

\-------------------------------------------------

"CHẾT TIỆT JB, QUAY LẠI ĐÂY" người đàn ông thét lên với con pug đang vừa chạy vừa nhai một mớ nhàu nhĩ

Harry Hart - cái con người lúc nào cũng dập khuôn đúng chuẩn mực của một quý ông nay lại đang tồng ngồng rượt một con cún khắp nhà chỉ để lấy lại mớ áo quần nhớp nháp trong miệng con pug. Sẽ chẳng có vấn đề gì đâu, ngoài việc Eggsy đã dạy cục cưng của mình (và là cái của nợ của Harry) cách mở cửa chính để con pug có thể tự lon ton ra ngoài nếu như cậu quá bận để đưa nó đi dạo, và cái vấn đề chính ở đây là con pug chẳng bao giờ biết đóng cửa mỗi khi thành công một phi vụ tẩu ra ngoài hoặc lẻn vào trong nên... Ờ, cửa chính không hề khoá mặc dù Harry thề là ông đã tự tay mình chốt lại

Không nên đáng giá thấp thú cưng của người yêu - một bài học xương máo mà trung niên Harry Hart sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể quên được

Harry vồ lấy con pug khi nó định chạy ra cửa và vô vọng lấy lại quần áo của mình giữa hàm răng bóng loáng được Eggsy chăm sóc cẩn thận

"Harry, tụi này đến thăm đây! Và có..." Bedivere và đồng bọn ồn ào xông vào rồi cả lũ đóng băng với cảnh tượng trước mắt, chỉ có Gawain là nhanh tay giơ con Iphone lên nhanh chóng ghi lại khoảnh khắc chỉ một không hai này mặc dù hàm dưới của ông ta cũng sắp chạm tới sàn nhà

Một khoảnh khắc... Phải nói là gì nhỉ? À, hài hước đồi với đám Kingsman ( Tristan đã phải tọng nguyên một nắm đấm vô mồm để không cười phá lên và như đã thấy những thành phần còn lại thì ho dữ dội để nén tiếng cười) người duy nhất thương Harry lúc này chỉ còn Percival khi anh - rất hiếm thấy - trố mắt lên rồi cười khùng khục nhưng cũng nhanh chóng lấy lại phong thái rồi đi tìm đồ cho người đanf ông khốn khổ đang đỏ mặt lườm con pug rồi đến cái đám đang nghiêng ngả trước cửa nhà, thực sự là ông muốn tìm cái xẻng lắm rồi đây, nhưng để đào lỗ trốn hay để đập cái lũ kia thì có chúa mới biết được

\----------------------------------------------------

"Tôi đang nghĩ đến việc đưa JB đến trạm chăm sóc nào đó, em nghĩ sao?" Ông hỏi khi họ đang dùng facetime trong bữa trưa của Harry và là bữa tối của Eggsy, trông thằng bé có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên với đề xuất của ông

"Có gì không ổn à?"

"Không có gì đâu" Harry mỉm cười trấn an cậu "mọi việc đều ổn cả (ngoài việc tôi sắp vặn đầu con pug và cắt phần thịt trong bữa ăn của con quỷ đó), vậy nên em đừng lo"

Eggsy chỉ ngoan ngoãn gật đầu "ông biết gì không, Harry? Ông là người hùng của em đấy"

Họ cùng cười với nhau qua màn hình bé tí tẹo, không quên nói mấy câu sến sẩm nhạt thệch trước khi Eggsy vội vàng gác máy để theo dõi đối tượng. Và giờ lại là con quỷ đang nhìn ông với đôi mắt giận dỗi kiểu 'tui sẽ méc Eggsy' vì đã cắt phần thịt trong bữa của mình nhưng Harry thì hoàn toàn thoải mái vì điều đó, con pug có vẻ tiu nghỉu và im re suốt vừa nãy tới giờ, chưa có nguy hại gì và Harry sẽ coi đó là một chiến thắng nho nhỏ trong việc huấn luyện con pug.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Đội hỗ trợ sẽ đến nhanh thôi, cậu có thể về rồi" giọng Merlin vang đều đều qua chiếc loa và Eggsy đã nhanh chóng yên vị trên máy bay, lòng mong ngóng được về nhà

\--------------------------------------------------

Đừng tưởng hiền mà bắt nạt nhá, nhìn vầy thôi mà hổ báo phát sợ luôn ấy

JB - vẫn bực vì bị cắt phần thịt trong khẩu phần ăn nên nhóc đã tìm đồ thay thế : những đôi Oxford bóng loáng của Harry để trong tủ. Và chỉ trong một buổi chiều quý ngài phải tới tiệm may xử lý công việc, nhóc quỷ đã nhẹ nhàng xử đẹp hết những lớp da bóng loáng ở gót giày (vì nhóc ngửi thấy mùi khó chịu ở mũi giày nên nhóc quyết định sẽ bỏ qua phần đó) và thêmchi tiết nữa là nhóc 'lỡ' tè vô tủ giày của ổng luôn, nhưng thề có chúa của muôn loài, nhóc sẽ chẳng thấy hối hận gì đâu, thấy khoái là đằng khác ấy chứ!

Lắc mông đi lên phòng ngủ của cậu chủ, nhóc phải bật mấy lần (và phải kéo thêm cái gì đó để trèo lên) cuối cùng cũng lên được giường, JB thẳng chân đá gối có mùi của quý ngài kia xuống đất và cuộn tròn lại vùng có mùi của Eggsy, nhóc nhớ Eggsy, nhớ được ngủ với cậu - một mình - trước khi cậu đến đây ở chung với người đàn ông lạ mặt... Mà cũng không hẳn là lạ, nhưng vẫn đáng ghét, vì ông ta cướp đi Eggsy của nhóc. 

Eggsy là người quan trọng nhất đối với nhóc mà, phải không?

Khi một lão già hói nào đó xách nhóc ra khỏi ngôi nhà cũ, nhóc đã nghĩ mình sẽ được nhận nuôi tử tế nên đã vui mừng tạm biệt những anh chị em và chuẩn bị đón nhà mới. Nhưng KHÔNG!! Lão ta nhốt nhóc vô một cái chuồng và để ra sân cũng những đứa to cao đến phát hờn, thế rồi lão nói gì gì đó với cái đám người nhí nhố trước mặt, nhóc cũng chú ý tới anh chàng lùn nhất đám vì khi lão hói kết thúc câu nói, cậu trai trẻ đó đã nhìn thẳng vào nhóc. Chúng tiến đến nhưng chẳng thèm nhìn nhóc đến một lần, duy chỉ có chàng trai trẻ đó - Eggsy của nhóc đã nhẹ nhàng bế nhóc lên và mỉm cười, khẽ thì thầm gì đó và điều tiếp theo nhóc biết rằng tên mới của nhóc là JB

JB, nhóc thích cái tên đó

Nhóc đã ở bên cậu mặc dù JB ghét cái cách Eggsy đã dí súng doạ nhóc và nhóc đã ngồi lì ở đó thách thức cậu, ai mà ngờ được rằng Eggsy sẽ bế nhóc chứ? Mà quan tâm làm gì? Ngực cậu chủ ấm thật, nhóc đã lim dim ngủ đấy

Nhóc cũng ghét những đứa khổng lồ kia nữa, chúng cười nhạo vì nhóc quá nhỏ so với một con chó đặc vụ. Bộ lùn cũng là một cái tội à?

Thế rồi nhóc sợ, sợ Eggsy sẽ nhận ra điều đó mà bỏ nhóc. Nên tối đó JB đã lẻn vào và được Eggsy nhấc lên giường cùng Eggsy, nhóc nhớ tới những lời kia và nhóc khóc, một cách cực kì tủi ấy chứ. Thế rồi chủ của đám kia tạt nước vào Eggsy, nhóc lại càng sợ hơn mà run bần bật ở góc giường nhưng quan trọng vẫn là Eggsy, liệu Eggsy sẽ bỏ nhóc vì nhóc không bảo vệ được cậu chứ? Eggsy không giận nhóc như cái cách mà cậu đang gào thét với đám kia chứ? Eggsy -

Thế nhưng cậu lại bế nhóc lên và nựng nhóc và nhóc chắc chắn rằng đây sẽ mãi mãi là cậu chủ của nhóc.

JB đã suýt hối hận đấy, khi Eggsy chĩa cái ống đen ngòm kia vào nhóc mà theo JB nhớ không lầm khi nhóc coi mấy người tí hon trong điện thoại của Eggsy thì thứ đó là kẹo đồng, và có vẻ con người ghét nó lắm, hình như Eggsy cũng ghét vì mặt cậu nhăn nhó như bị táo bón khi chĩa thứ đó vào nhóc mà, vậy nên nhóc kêu lên dò hỏi thì Eggsy đã hạ cái ống xuống và bế nhóc ra ngoài. JB còn nhớ rõ cách cậu run khi cậu ôm nhóc chạy ra cái thung đen xì và lái nó tới ngôi nhà mới

Nhóc đến ngôi nhà mới và nhóc biết được Eggsy có mẹ và em gái, nhưng nhóc không thích cô em, vì có vẻ Eggsy cưng con bé đó hơn nhóc, thậm chí là còn tét đít nhóc vì con bé đó định lấy áo của Eggsy nữa, nhóc chỉ muốn giúp Eggsy cất áo thôi mà.

Thế rồi nhóc lại được đến ngôi nhà mới, ngôi nhà của quý ông kia... Có gì đó lạ, lạ lắm. Khi mà Eggsy của nhóc hành động lạ ơi là lạ, nào là nháy chỉ một bên mắt với quý ông kia, thậm chí là cười một cách ngờ nghệch khi họ chơi trên giường mà rõ ràng trước đó cậu còn hét toáng lên nữa. Con người thật khó hiểu!!

Và một điều nữa rằng nhóc biết Eggsy cưng quý ông kia hơn nhóc, vì Eggsy ôm quý ông kia nhiều hơn nhóc, hôn quý ông kia lâu hơn khi hôn nhóc, thậm chí là ngủ với người kia nhiều hơn là ngủ với nhóc. Nói chung là nhóc ghét quý ông kia, ghét lắm...

Thế rồi con pug vừa ngủ vừa tủi thân cuộn tròn trên giường của Eggsy mà rên ư ử

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Ây, đã muộn vậy rồi à?" Harry ngó đồng hồ khi vặn lại khớp xương vì đã ngồi quá lâu. Người đàn ông bỗng sực nhớ ra rằng mình đã quên bữa tối cho JB, hy vọng rằng con quỷ đó đừng có làm trò gì nữa không thì thề có chúa, ông sẽ...sẽ... Méc Eggsy.

Lái xe trên đường, Harry thầm ghen tỵ với JB, thật lòng luôn. Vì Eggsy luôn chăm sóc con quỷ đó rất cẩn thận mà đôi lúc quên mất sự hiện diện của ông hay ôm con pug trong khi người mất ngủ là Harry cơ mà... Quá đáng thật!!

Và Harry một lần nữa bật ra câu chửi thề khi ông vừa bước vào nhà. Những đôi giày da nát gót nằm ngổn ngang khắp nhà, đã vậy tất cả đều là của ông mới đáng sợ chứ. Chắc do con quỷ kia trả đũa vụ đồ ăn.

Harry lùng sục tìm JB và thề sẽ cho con quỷ một trận ra trò và người đàn ông tìm thấy con pug đang nằm trên giường. Người đàn ông lấy tờ báo trên bàn và cuộn lại, nhẹ nhàng tiến đến để tét mông con pug nhưng đã khựng lại vì tiếng rên nho nhỏ của JB.

Nó làm Harry nhớ tới ngày xưa, khi Mr. Pickle dỗi ông chuyện gì, nó sẽ chỉ nằm đó nhìn ông rồi rên lên một cách đầy hối lỗi. Lúc đó chỉ cần Harry ôm lấy cục cưng của mình, cả hai sẽ lại vui vẻ mà làm lành như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Người đàn ông nhặt lại chiếc gối, đặt ngay ngắn về chỗ cũ rồi nằm lên giường, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy con pug, vỗ nhè nhẹ lên người nó và rồi rơi vào giấc ngủ sau hàng giờ làm việc căng thẳng.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cửa không khoá, giày ngổn ngang và đôi nào cũng nát be bét nhưng chẳng đôi nào của mình bị hỏng khiến Eggsy khó hiểu, cậu càng khó hiểu hơn khi căn nhà im re không có một tiếng động. Cậu tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là một phút bình tên trước khi cơn bão đến không nữa. Eggsy rón rén tiến về phòng ngủ và môi cậu tự động ngoác ra một nụ cười to đùng khi thấy cảnh tượng trước đây chưa từng thấy

Harry Hart đang ôm JB và cả hai đang ngủ một cách ngon lành trên giường.

Nhìn cái cách Harry còn mặc nguyên bộ suit kia chắc ổng vừa từ trụ sở về. Eggsy nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi phòng và tiến xuống bếp, định bụng sẽ nấu thứ gì đó ngon ngon cho cả hai bọn họ.

\-------------------------------------------------

Gì mà dễ chịu vậy nhỉ? Có cái gì đó lạ lạ mà quen quen với cái mùi này, nhưng cái quan trọng nhất là nó thật dễ chịu. Nhóc để mình ngủ yên trong sự lạ lẫm dễ chịu này cho đến khi nhóc bắt được mùi gì đó khét lẹt. Liệu quý ông kia có định cho nhóc vào nồi sau chuyện nhóc làm với mấy đôi giày không đấy? Nghĩ đến vậy JB bật dậy và thấy người đàn ông mà nhóc vừa mới nghĩ tới đang ôm mình. Mặc kệ đi, nhóc hét lên và liếm mặt quý ông đó. Ông ta lơ ngơ một lúc rồi nhận ra điều mà nhóc đang cố cảnh báo thế rồi phi vội ra cửa, để JB đang ngẩn tò te trên giường.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry thực sự khó chịu với con pug rồi đấy, khi con quỷ đó đang nhỏ dãi lên mặt mình như thế. Người đàn ông ngồi dậy, mất phương hướng một chút trước khi ngửi thấy mùi gì đó. Con pug cào cào đùi ông và Harry vội vã phi vội xuống nhà để tìm hiểu nguyên nhân, thầm cảm ơn con pug vì chuyện này, nghĩ lại thì con cún cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Harry khựng lại trước cửa bếp khi thấy cái dáng con con của Eggsy đang lúng túng trong bếp. Ông mỉm cười và tiến đến, khẽ kéo dây tạp dề để Eggsy ngã về phía mình, khẽ thì thầm "điều đầu tiên về nấu ăn chẳng phải tôi đã dạy em rồi sao Eggsy?"

"Thắt dây tạp dề, phỏng?" Eggsy mỉm cười đáp lại và chờ Hary xong thắt dây cho mình, cậu quay lại và cướp lấy môi ông. Harry với tay tắt bếp và ôm cậu vào lòng, cảm nhận sự dễ chịu mà chàng trai đem lại "sao em về sớm vậy?" Ông hỏi khi rời nụ hôn

"Merlin đột nhiên dễ tánh? Em nghĩ thế" Eggsy đáp với nụ cười toe toét "em đã lỡ những gì rồi?"

"Không có gì nhiều đâu em yêu" Harry cúi xuống hôn cậu lần nữa "mừng em về nhà" và cả hai chẳng để ý chút xíu nào tới cái cục con con đang ở trước cửa và ngoáy mông mừng

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Là Eggsy, nhóc chắc chắn luôn vì cái mùi như bánh kem quen thuộc đập vào mũi nhóc và nhóc phi xuống nhà chỉ để thấy Eggsy đang gọn lỏn trong vòng tay của quý ông kia, họ lại ghim môi vào nhau. JB thấy một luồng khí mang tên hạnh phúc đang toả ra từ cậu chủ của mình và nhóc nghĩ, nếu như quý ông kia làm Eggsy của nhóc hạnh phúc thì nhóc sẽ vui vẻ chấp nhận quý ông đó vào gia đình nhỏ bé của nhóc. Dĩ nhiên là trừ cái thứ đang khét lẹt ở trên chảo rồi ~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"TRỜI ĐẤT THIÊN ĐỊA ƠIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Roxy rú lên và cả đám cười rũ rượi như từ vừa trong trại thương điên ra. Gawain, bằng cách thần thánh nào đó đã thuyết phục được Merlin rằng in tấm hình mà Harry đã làm chuyện mà ai cũng biết là chuyện gì đó ta nột tấm poster khổ lớn và treo nó lên giữa phòng họp. 

"Đẹp mà, eh?" Người đặc vụ khoanh tay lại và nhìn tấm poster đầy tự hào

"Thì đẹp, nhưng hy vọng rằng Harry sẽ không làm gỏi ông là được, bạn tôi" Merlin điềm nhiên đáp khi ấn nút khởi động máy photo và cứ thế, những tấm hình chỉ một chứ chẳng hai được sắp xếp cẩn thận và sẵn sàng để tống tiền lão già 'nguy hiểm nhất Kingsman'


	8. Mặc chung

Là con trai thì việc lười giặt đồ là chuyện thường thấy thôi mà, phải không? Đặc biệt là khi ở chung với một người bạn trai lý tưởng như quý ngài Harry Hart.

Tuy hay bị cằn nhằn về cái thói quen đáng xấu hổ này nhưng Eggsy chẳng có vẻ gì là muốn làm theo cho lắm vì dù có thế nào đi nữa cậu biết ông sẽ vẫn là người đem đồ của cả hai đi giặt. Thế nhưng gần đây ổng dở chứng nên chiếc rổ đựng đồ của cả hai giờ chỉ còn lại mớ bầy nhầy của Eggsy.

Mà kệ đi, ai cần chúng trong khi cậu có đồ thay thế chứ?

Đồ của Harry khá rộng so với cậu, chưa đến mức bơi trong áo nhưng nếu để nói về độ dài thì cũng có phần... hơi quá. Mà lỗi tại ổng cao chứ đâu phải tại cậu lùn? Với lại áo của Harry thơm chết đi được - Eggsy hí hửng nghĩ

Một điều nữa là đám Kingsman sẽ cười vào cái thứ tòi ra phía sau áo khoác của cậu nhưng Eggsy mặc kệ, nhất là sau khi đã đổ đầy một lớp keo lên ghế của bọn họ trước lúc họp và sau đó mau chân cúp thẳng trước khi họ kịp nhận ra cậu là thủ phạm.

Chuyện là vầy đó cho đến khi có vấn đề nảy sinh...

Mỗi lần ở quá gần Harry (thường là khi họ ở nhà) thì Eggsy sẽ 'cửng' lên và cậu cần được đáp ứng. Ở nhà thì không sao, nhưng ở tiệm may thì... hèm, một phòng thay đồ là đủ (đã có lần Gawain rú lên và lôi đủ các thành phần có mặt trong tiệm may đến (bao gồm cả khách hàng) khi bắt gặp bọn họ đang hành động và Merlin đã bắt hai người lau hết chỗ súng trong phòng thay đồ số 3 mặc dù chuyện vẫn còn tái diễn). Tuy vậy, Harry vẫn chưa biết mà vẫn sáp vào người cậu mọi lúc ông có thể để hôn phớt qua má cậu rồi biến mất, hoàn toàn mù tịt về 'thằng em' của Eggsy đang cộm lên phía dưới. Và giờ thì thằng bé đang khoác trên mình áo của kẻ vô tâm kia để đi cân thế giới, tạm gác lại cái bí mật nho nhỏ nọ lại

Lúc này đây cậu với Harry được cặp đôi trong một nhiệm vụ tại Paris, trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ khiến Eggsy bị thương nhẹ ở đùi và Harry đã bắt cậu phải cởi quần ra để ổng xem vết thương, ban đầu cậu kì kèo nhưng rồi cũng để Harry xem cho mình. Nhận thấy cái nhướn mày từ Harry khi quần cậu kéo quá gối và vội giấu đi gương măt đỏ ửng cùng cái thứ đang thẳng đứng của mình, cậu lắp bắp

"Em... chỉ là... mỗi khi ông... thôi quên đi... v- vết thương ngoài da thôi mà"

"Em đúng là mang đến nhiều bất ngờ thật" Harry mỉm cười "lúc nhiệm vụ thế này mà em cũng-"

"Em không có" cậu thét lên và cả hai thụp xuống né đạn "chỉ tại cái áo thôi" Eggsy vội vã kéo quần rồi xách súng nã đạn về phía địch

"Áo?" Harry nhìn cậu khó hiểu khi vừa ném một quả lựu đạn và mở dù chắn cho cả hai "Áo gì?"

"Không có gì rồi mà" Cậu gào lên át tiếng súng, gương mặt bỗng dưng đỏ bừng rồi bật ra khỏi chỗ nấp để tránh xa Harry. Nhiệm vụ lần trước cậu đã làm không thành rồi, nay lại tiếp tục thì về trụ sở Merlin sẽ cạo đầu cậu mất

Thế nhưng một lần nữa cái lão già ngu đần kia vẫn 'vô tư' lăn qua chỗ cậu để yểm trợ cho cậu bẻ của mình, lần này thì cậu lọt thỏm trong lòng ổng và phía dưới của cậu bắt đầu nhức nhối. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ơi là Harry, chuyện này cậu đã muốn giấu nhẹm đi rồi vầy mà ổng vẫn một mực lôi cậu đến HQ để khám và rồi cuối cùng cầm tờ giấy trắng tinh cùng vài dòng chữ xuynh xuynh ghi rằng cậu đang ở thời kì động dục của tuổi trẻ. Điều làm cậu muốn nổi khùng hơn cả là khi cần lão để hộ tống cậu về nhưng lão đã bốc hơi đi đâu không biết nêngiờ chàng trai trẻ phải giấu đi cái gương mặt đỏ lựng trong phòng chờ và có cái chuyện quái gì xảy ra không biết, bộ Chúa đang định ếm cậu hay sao mà cái mặt sến sẩm của Gawain cùng đoàn hộ tống táng thẳng vào mặt cậu, Eggsy đang rủa thầm thì nhận thấy bước chân ngày một gần hơn về phía mình

"Eggsy" Gawain tiến tới chỗ cậu và nhìn cái mặt ổng là cậu biết ngay là sẽ chẳng có gì tốt đẹp sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo cả

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Eggsy thẳng lưng, cố giữ giọng mình thật nghiêm túc

"Hmm... có vẻ như chàng trai của chúng ta đã tự biết tồng áo qua đầu mà không cần nhờ tới người yêu dấu rồi hả" ông vỗ vai cậu trai trẻ, phía sau Kay chỉ giấu đi nụ cười của mình 

"ý ông là sao chứ?" Cậu nhướn mày nhưng biết tỏng cái ý của ổng là gì rồi và cảm ơn, cậu không muốn bị coi là 'rơi vào thời kì động dục của tuổi trẻ' thêm một chút nào nữa

"Cái đó" gã đánh mắt vào bản xét nghiệm trong tay cậu và nhếch môi "chẳng phải là kết quả sao? cậu đang làm gì ở -" Eggsy lao lên bụm miệng gã rồi lôi Gawain tránh xa khỏi Kay trước khi ổng nghe thêm được một từ nào nữa. Khi đã đến góc khuất, Eggsy mới găm cái ánh nhìn mà cậu vẫn thường cho là đe dọa (và là cái ánh mắt Puppy đối với đám Kingsman) vào gã.

"Ông với đồng bọn theo tôi làm gì thế hả??"

"Mầy lại ảo tưởng cái gì thế?? Đây là trụ sở, tụi này đến lúc nào mà chẳng được. Nó không phải là 'sân chơi' của riêng chú mầy đâu nhá!! Với lại...." gã nhếch môi cười khi vòng tay quanh eo cậu, thu hẹp cái khoảng cách bé tí tẹo giữa họ trước đó

"Cậu bé à, tụi này ít nhiều cũng đoán được rồi. Nếu như Harry không đáp ứng được thì cậu còn lũ này mà"

"Clgt??!" Eggsy phát hoảng bởi sự động chạm và 'thân ái' tặng Gawain nói chung và 'cục cưng' của ổng nói riêng một cái lên gối nhanh và gọn gàng trước khi phủi đít ra ngoài, không quên chẹt cửa bằng bất cứ thứ gì cậu có thể bê được, tự nhủ với bản thân sẽ tém tém lại chút....

.......

Chuyện này đúng là không thể mà

Hoàn toàn không là đằng khác

Thế moé nào mà cái tin "Harry yếu sinh lí" đã được đồn thổi theo nhiều thể dạng đã lăn lộn khắp HQ khiến Harry nổi sùng lên cả tuần liền, sáng thì lùng sục tìm đứa loan tin (mà nó thì ở ngay trước mặt ổng rồi), không thì vờn cậu cả ngày lẫn đêm (ngay cả một núi giấy tờ khổng lồ cũng không ngăn được ổng) và cái thằng gây hoạ như Eggsy cũng bị cuốn theo mặc dù điều đó cũng làm cậu hứng không kém.

Nhờ vậy mà cả hai đều bị kỉ luật vì số điểm trong tháng không những không đạt mà còn tụt dốc thảm hại, nếu cứ đà này, cả hai sẽ bị đào thải mà Harry vẫn chẳng có vẻ gì là muốn dừng cho lắm. Không biết có phải do vụ V-day mà giờ mấy dây thần kinh trong đầu ổng có bị quắn với nhau hay không nữa. Vậy nên Eggsy quyết định sẽ lên lịch nói chuyện (thú nhận) với Harry thật đàng hoàng

\-------------------------------------------------

"Gần đây em có vẻ tránh mặt tôi nhỉ?" Harry hỏi khi cả hai vô tình gặp ngoài hành lang và Eggsy định quay gót té nhưng Hary đã kịp gọi cậu lại

"Đâu có?? Ông toàn suy diễn không à..." Eggsy gãi gãi gáy và Harry nhướn mày

"Bộ gần đây em mới giảm cân hả? Chiếc áo có vẻ-" và như hiểu được điều gì đó, ông kéo cậu sát lại và thọc tay vào trong tiếng kêu oai oái của Eggsy để kiểm tra lại mác áo

"Cái lão già này, ông làm gì thế??? Ngay ở hàng lang mà cũng-"

"Là áo của tôi hả?" Ông nhìn cậu và Eggsy cười bẽn lẽn

"Ờ thì...." Eggsy thở hắt ra, cậu không muốn bị mắng về cái tội lười giặt đồ, cơ mà nếu nói đây là áo của người khác chắc ổng sẽ vác nguyên cái xe tăng để săn cái đứa mà cậu sẽ nhắc đến dù nó là hư cấu đi chăng nữa "đồ của em bẩn hết rồi, mà Merlin lại triệu hồi gấp quá... vậy nên em mới..."

"Vậy nên mới lấy đồ của tôi thay thế, phỏng? Tôi đã nói gì với em? Một quý ông sẽ tự mình làm tất để chăm sóc bản thân, nếu như -"

"Làm tất sao được cơ chứ, có một vài thứ phải hai người mới làm được cơ mà" Eggsy buột miệng, cậu vội vã sửa lại chút chút "nhưng ông nói đúng, phải... em sẽ sửa lại, em hứa đấy"

"Nếu tôi kiếm được tiền từ những lời hứa của em chắc giờ tôi đã là tỷ phú rồi" Harry nghiêm giọng nhưng thằng quỷ con đã cười khúc khích

"Rồi, em xin lỗi mà, em sẽ tự xách đồ đi giặt, sẽ chăm bản thân nhiều hơn...." Eggsy nói tràn lan đại hải và sực nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, cậu quay sang ông "Với lại, điểm tháng này mà còn tụt nữa chắc cả hai ta đều sẽ bị đào thải mất" 

"Chuyện đó..." Harry nói với cái nhếch môi "Tôi và Merlin đã bàn với nhau để trị em, để điểm của MÌNH EM thấp hơn mức quy định và em chỉ có 1 tuần để hoàn thành nó" giọng ông trầm đến mức nguy hiểm khi Harry vòng tay ôm lấy eo cậu và thủ thỉ khẽ bên tai chàng trai "nhưng điều kiện đó chỉ được đáp ứng nếu em có thể đáp ứng đủ yêu cầu của 'kẻ yếu sinh lí' mà em tung tin tuần trước" nói rồi người đàn ông nhấc bổng cậu lên và ném chàng trai sang một bên vai, ngâm nga điệu nhạc mặc cho chàng trai đang giãy dụa và xin lỗi bằng đủ các thứ tiếng

\--------------------------------------------------

"Đây!" Lamorak ném cho gã một túi đá chườm, lờ đi cái nụ cười toe toét của Kay "ông làm gì mà để thằng bé phải làm đến mức này??"

Gawain rên rỉ khi lớp đá lạnh chạm vào người "má, tui biết sao được?! Tui và Kay đi mua cà phê cho Merlin với Percy thì gặp thằng lỏi con đang đứng cạnh máy bán tự động, nó lôi tui sang 1 góc riêng và quánh tui đó chứ"

"Đâu phải tự dưng mà nó làm vậy chứ?!"

"Ờ thì... có vẻ như nó xét nghiệm cái gì đó, đùa nó vài câu ai dè chọt đúng chỗ ngứa của nó mà chẳng thế"

"Chỗ ngứa??" Gareth ngóng lên hóng hớt

"Thì tụi này đi qua phòng họp đúng lúc nó than thở với nhỏ Lancelot về chuyện lão Galahad không đáp ứng đủ cái gì đó cho nó"

"Thành ra mấy anh đồn người ta yếu sinh lí luôn?" Percival nhướn mày hỏi

"Cái này là do thằng nhóc đi kể e vờ ry que đó chứ!! Lão Harry nhìn vậy thôi chứ mất nết lắm, mấy trò của thằng quỷ Eggsy đã là gì so với lão hồi trước chứ, tụi này chỉ là hùa theo thôi!! Với lại mấy chú tém tém lại giúp tui"

"Không thì sao?" Một giọng nói phát ra từ phía sau, Gawain vẫn thản thiên thao thao bất tuyệt

"Thì lão già đó sẽ cạo đầu tui chứ sao, không chừng lão lại chia lìa "anh em" nhà tui chỉ vì tui thuật lại chuyện đó cho khách hàng với..." Gã dừng lại nuốt khan "lão già đó ở phoá sau tui hả?"

Tất cả đều gật và Gawain bật ra khỏi ghế trong khi Harry gào thét phía sau

"Thằng bạn khốn nạn, đứng lại đó!!!"


	9. Ghen 3 (phần 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai cũng biết Harry và Eggsy là cặp đôi dễ thương nhất, yêu thương nhiều nhất trong Kingsman  
> Phải vậy không?

"Eggsy, đợi đã" Harry đuổi theo cậu, họ vừa mới họp xong và Eggsy đã nhận nhiệm vụ tới Las Vegas trong một tuần còn lão già lẩm cẩm vẫn phải cắm mặt tại trụ sở, ngày đêm nguyền rủa kẻ đã cướp đi chức 'cộng sự' trong nhiệm vụ lần này và cả tên đã giao nhiệm vụ đó cho hắn chứ không phải cho mình

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Cậu chớp mắt, vô thức chỉnh lại cà vạt

"Em có quên gì trước khi đi không vậy?"

"Hm..." Eggsy nhìn lại mình từ đầu xuống chân rồi lắc "không hề, mọi thứ có vẻ đã được chuẩn bị kĩ rồi, em chỉ việc vác xác lên máy bay thôi" 

Harry thở dài nhìn quanh, họ đang ở trong góc khuất của tiệm may và khi đã chắc chắn rằng họ hoàn toàn riêng tư, người đàn ông mới ôm lấy eo cậu và đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn đầy dịu dàng. Nụ hôn kéo dài trong 10 phút ngắn ngủi trước khi Eggsy dứt ra và nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy má Harry với một nụ cười trên môi "Cảm ơn ông đã nhắc em nhớ" và thêm một nụ hôn lên má "Em sẽ nhớ ông chết mất"

"Ta cũng thế, cậu bé ạ" ông mỉm cười rồi cả hai lại ghim môi vào nhau

"Ngọt ngào đấy, nhưng tụi này phải dán mông ở đây chờ chú mày đến bao giờ nữa hả?" Đám Kingsman từ đâu chui ra và Kay là người lên tiếng với tư cách là 'cộng sự' trong cái nhiệm vụ đầy bất đắc dĩ như vầy

Họ húng hắng ho và Eggsy chắc chắn đã thấy một vệt hồng thoáng qua má Harry nhưng cậu lờ đi rồi bước qua ông tới chỗ Kay "Đi thôi nào"

"Hãy cứ theo nhiệm vụ" Tristan thì thầm kín đáo vào tai Kay rồi người đặc vụ gật đầu

\---------------------------------------------------

"Vì chúa, Harry!" Lamorak thốt lên đầy cảm xúc khi ngó xuống điện thoại mà người đàn ông đang cầm nhắn tin "thằng bé mới có bay được 5 phút thôi mà"

"Tôn trọng quyền riêng tư chút đi ông bạn" Harry bắn cho Lamorak một cái nhìn đầy cảnh báo trước khi gửi tin rồi nhét vào túi áo

"Rồi rồi" Gareth cười cầu hòa còn kẻ tọc mạch kia chỉ nhún vai "Dù sao thì cuối tuần này có một quán Bar mới mở ở góc của phố Smith, anh em mình đến thử xem. Merlin chắc không nhẫn tâm đến mức bắt chiến hữu làm việc cuối tuần đâu. Phải không, Merlin?"

"Chỉ khi có nhiệm vụ quan trọng thôi" lão hói nói vọng ra sau mớ giấy

"Thế nào?"

"Chắc không được" Harry nói quả quyết "Eggsy đã nhờ tôi chăm hộ JB rồi, tôi k-"

"Không sao, không sao" Bedivere phẩy tay "Lancelot sẽ làm việc đó, ông đừng lo. Cô bé nhỉ?" Và Roxy gật đầu đầy miễn cưỡng

"Vụ này trừ tôi ra nhé" Percival nói rồi quay sang Rox "đi thôi nào"

"Cái thằng này..." Tristan huých khẽ anh nhưng anh lờ đi mà rời khỏi đó

"Còn chờ gì nữa, đi thôi" đám Kingsman gần như đã bê người đàn ông ra khỏi phòng họp rồi ném lên xe và phóng đi trước sự phản kháng của người bạn

\--------------------------------------------------

"Tốt rồi" Eggsy thở phì phò khỏ bỏ mũ che mặt rồi cất đồ vào áo. Cậu nhanh chóng cởi bỏ trang phục đặc nghiệm rồi hòa lẫn vào dòng người trong sòng bài, tiến tói chỗ Kay và bí mật nhét một danh thiếp mà thực ra đó lại là tấm lấy giấu vân tay. Nhanh chóng hơn bao giờ hết, Eggsy lần mò chiếc bật lửa và ngay khi tiếng chuông rít lên, cậu ném về phía bảo vệ rồi cùng cộng sự chuồn êm ra khỏi đường cửa sổ

Họ vừa lần ra trùm sò trong việc ăn trộm 3 tỷ USD của nhà nước và hai người đặc vụ lại tiếp tục lên xe tới địa điểm tiếp theo

\--------------------------------------------------

"Ai mà ngờ được ở đây có múa cột chứ" Bediver nhún vai tỏ vẻ vô tội khi Harry trừng mắt nhìn cả bọn

"Tôi nghĩ mình nên về" Người đàn ông đứng dậy nhưng nhanh chóng lại bị kéo tuột xuống 

"Coi nào, xõa đi chứ. Lâu lắm rồi tụi này mới có một dịp như vầy" Gawain nói khi bật nắp một chai sâm panh

"Tôi khô-" lời nói cắt ngang khi nhạc bắt đầu nổi lên và ông một lần nữa bị cả bọn ném ra sàn 

Harry sẽ cắt đầu bọn họ nếu như ông toàn thây lết ra khỏi đây vì ngay lúc này, người đàn ông bị vây kín bởi những thanh niên trạc tuổi Eggsy và tụi nó cứ áp sát vào người ông

"Một đêm vui vẻ chứ?" Một cậu nhóc nào đó ôm lấy cổ Harry và thầm thì vào tai ông. Cậu ta cao hơn Eggsy một cái đầu cùng đôi mắt xanh dương đầy ma mị đang nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu của người đàn ông

"Errr... tôi không - " chẳng thể nói được khi mà thằng nhóc đó cướp lấy môi ông và Harry cảm nhận được lưỡi của nó đang tìm vào sâu hơn. Vội vã dứt ra khỏi thằng nhóc, Harry gào ầm lên át tiếng nhạc khiến người xung quanh cũng phải ngoái lại nhìn "xin lỗi nhưng tôi có người yêu rồi" và nhanh chóng trườn ra khỏi đám người vây quanh

...........................

"Tristan đâu rồi?" Harry cau có hỏi và nốc một ngụm rượu lớn

"Chắc đi vệ sinh" Gareth trả lời cụt lủn rồi đánh mắt cười thầm với đồng bọn

"Cậu nói đúng, Harry. Chỗ này như rác ấy, về thôi" Tristan từ đám đông đi ra và nhét thứ gì đó vào túi. Nhanh chóng khều những người còn lại

"Ờ... phải đấy, về thôi" Và rồi cả đám lục đục đứng dậy đi về

\------------------------------------------------------

"Cậu có rồi chứ?"

"Dĩ nhiên, cậu nghĩ tôi là ai chứ?"

"Tuyệt, chỉ cần chờ phía kia nữa thôi"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Tôi nghĩ Merlin hơi coi nặng vụ này nhỉ?" Eggsy hỏi khi nhìn đám du côn đang bị giải đi từ xa, họ vừa làm xong phi vụ chỉ vỏn vẹn 3 ngày

"Hầy, lão hói đó lúc nào chẳng lo xa mọi việc" Kay chỉnh lại chiếc ghim, đột nhiên xanh mặt khi nhớ ra mình chưa ngắt kết nối trên kính

"Xong rồi thì về thôi" cậu rút điện thoại ra và bấm một dãy số quen thuộc "không biết hiện giờ Harry đang làm gì..."

"Ấy ấy..." Kay vội vã chộp lấy điện thoại của cậu rồi tắt nguồn, nhét vào túi "vội gì, còn 4 ngày nữa mà ta đang ở Las Vegas đó nhóc. Tiệc tùng thôi"

"Nhưng... Harry..."

"Không có nhưng nhị gì cả, đi" Nói rồi người đặc vụ lớn tuổi lôi cậu vào thành phố với những ánh đèn đầy màu sắc

\---------------------------------------

Đã sang ngày thứ 4

Vậy mà Eggsy chẳng thèm gọi điện, thậm chí không có dù chỉ một tin nhắn

Dù nhiệm vụ khó khăn thế nào cậu cũng gửi vội cho Harry một vài dòng tin với mấy câu yêu thương sến súa lủng củng sai đủ các thể loại chính tả. Nhưng đã qua 65 giờ đồng hồ mà điện thoại của ông vẫn im re, thật khó chịu làm sao...

Có lẽ nào... cậu đã biết chuyện ở quán bar hôm nọ? 

Lắc đầu xua đi những ý nghĩ tiêu cực, người đàn ông mở chiếc laptop và dò xem Eggay đang làm gì... Không phải Harry tọc mạch đâu nha... chỉ là theo dõi xem hiện giờ cậu đang làm gì, ăn uống thế nào, bị bắt hay là không và còn đủ thứ chuyện khác.

Một tiếng pip nhỏ rên lên rồi màn hình tối mù nhưng có vẻ âm thanh vẫn truyền đi rất tốt

"Vậy không được đâu, Kay, dừng lại" giọng Eggsy vang lên trong bóng tối và Harry nghe tiếng lách cách quen thuộc của khóa thắt lưng

"Nằm yên" Kay gằn sau tiếng rên ư ử của cậu và tiếp theo đó là tiếng kéo phéc mơ tuya

"Hahh.. K - Kay... không phải chỗ đó chứ" chiếc loa vẫn phát âm thanh đều đều trong không gian nồng nặc sát khí "Harry sẽ giết tôi mất" và tiếng vải bị xé thô bạo vang lên

"Nếu cậu không nói thì ai biết được chứ"

"Được rồi, nhanh lên đi" và một nút bấm, hình ảnh dừng lại. Harry có thể lờ mờ nhìn thấy một gọng kính đang dí sát vào màn hình.

Vậy là quá đủ rồi. Làm xong nhiệm vụ không thèm về nhà hoặc thậm chí là một cuộc gọi ... lại còn, lại còn... được, được lắm vậy mà còn bắt mình hứa hẹn đủ kiểu sẽ không tham gia vào mấy cái nhiệm vụ kiểu này và giờ thì coi cậu ta kìa - Harry lẩm bẩm rồi rút điện thoại ra "GAWAIN, ÔNG ĐẾN ĐÂY NGAY CHO TÔI, MANG THEO ĐỒ UỐNG NẶNG NHẤT MÀ ÔNG CÓ, LUÔN VÀ NGAY"

\-------------------------------------------

"Sao ta lại vướng vào cái mớ này được chứ" Kay lầm bầm, mò tìm bật lửa trong bóng tối

"Chứ không phải tại ông muốn đi chơi mà ta thành ra thế này hả?" Eggsy gầm gừ, đẩy thanh sắt ra khỏi chân

Họ vừa tiến vào một điểm ăn uống lạ lẫm nào đó, đột nhiên một tiếng nổ banh trời vang lên và trần nhà sập xuống. Giờ họ bị mắc kẹt ở đây, trong bóng tối của một nơi từng được coi là nhà hàng

"Cậu ổn đó chứ?" Kay cuối cùng cũng mò được cậu

"Ngoài việc vừa bị một tấn gạch đè và một thanh sắt làm trật con mẹ nó chân thì ờ, tôi ổn" Eggsy đáp ngang phè

Ánh lửa tóe ra rồi lại tắt lịm lặp đi lặp lại vài lần trong tiếng chửi thề của người đặc vụ lớn tuổi

"Chết tiệt, thứ này hỏng rồi"

"Nhưng ít ra nó cũng là nguồn sáng, và trong cái trường hợp trời đánh này thì có còn hơn không" cậu đáp, ngăn một tiếng rên khi Kay vô tình đụng phải chân mình

"Trước hết xem vết thương của cậu đã" Kay ngồi xuống rồi mò chân cậu, có thứ gì đó ấm nóng bám lên tay mình "chết tiệt Eggsy, cậu đang chảy máu"

"Một chút thôi, không sao"

"Không cái gì mà không, có thể nhiễm trùng đấy. Cởi quần ra"

"Há?" Mặt cậu thuỗn ra khi người đặc vụ nhét chiếc bật lửa vào tay cậu

"Nhớ bật lên để tôi xem, giờ cởi quần ra"

"Khôngggg, tôi có máu buồn đấy" Eggsy bắt đầu trườn ra và giãy lên nhưng Kay đã đè cậu bẹp dí

"Thằng điên, vết thương rách rộng ra bây giờ"

"Vậy không được đâu, Kay, dừng lại" có vẻ như vết thương rách thật, Eggsy đành im re và để Kay tháo thắt lưng của mình. Nhưng do trời tối khiến tay người đặc vụ không may chọt vào 'chỗ khác' khiến cậu suýt nữa nhảy dựng lên và rên ư ử trong cuống họng thay vì phá lên cười

"Nằm yên" Kay gằn, chịu quá đủ với cái trò trườn bò của thằng này rồi. Ông nhanh chóng xác định được vết thương trên đùi cậu, may mắn làm sao, có vẻ chỉ là vết thương ngoài da thôi. Một cái giật mình từ Eggsy khi Kay chạm vào đùi cậu để lau máu

"Hahh.... K-Kay... không phải chỗ đó" Và cậu đột nhiên nhớ tới lời hứa rằng sẽ không để bị thương trong những trường hợp thế này với người yêu của mình. Eggsy chán nản rên lên "Harry sẽ giết tôi mất"

Nếu cậu không nói thì ai biết được chứ" Kay xé chiếc khăn ra và chậm rãi băng lại chân cho cậu 

"Được rồi, nhanh lên đi" cậu đáp bất đắc dĩ và Kay hình như đã thấy được một chấm đỏ phát ra từ kính của Eggsy, người đặc vụ liền dí sát măt vào để nhìn cho rõ

"Hình như có ai đó vừa dùng tín hiệu truyền tin từ kính của cậu"

"Làm gì có chuyện đó, nhanh chóng tìm lối ra thôi. Lỗi do ông nên ông đảm nhiệm tất đấy"

"Được rồi..." Kay thở dài rồi bắt đầu di chuyển những khối gạch to ụ ra một góc

\----------------------------------------------------

"Cậu uống nhiều lắm rồi đấy" Gawain liếc mắt nhìn Lamorak cầu cứu và nhìn đống chai ngổn ngang dưới sàn 

"Tôi còn uống được, chết tiệt" Harry với lấy chiếc chai nhưng trượt tay suýt dập mặt xuống sàn, thật may là Gawain đã đỡ được 

"Đi ngủ thôi nào ông bạn" Lamorak giật lấy chiếc ly rỗng từ tay người đàn ông đặt lên bàn, cùng bạn mình bê cái cục thịt say mèm này lên phòng, họ đã suýt bắn thuốc mê cho Harry chỉ vì ông một mực đòi xuống nhà uống tiếp, thậm chí là tung chưởng vào hai người bạn và nhận cái kết mài mặt lên sàn nhà.

"Thằng bé chết tiệt" Harry lầm bầm, chân khuya khoắng loạn xạ "Đồ... hức... Trứng Ung, về đây thì em biết tay tôi... mà ủa... sao ở đây lại có hai con hải cẩu nhìn ngu vậy?" Rồi người đàn ông ngủ mất

Gawain đã phải giữ chặt lấy Lamorak để người đặc vụ không phi lên giường ám sát lão già kia

\----------------------------------------------------

"Tôi nghĩ mình nên ở lại cho đến khi mấy vết này lành hẳn" Eggsy thở dài ngao ngán. Họ vừa mới được đội cứu hộ lôi ra từ đống đổ nát

"Vậy đi... hết tuần này rồi về vậy"

"Ông trả tôi điện thoại được rồi chứ?"

Kay rờ khắp người, sực nhớ ra điện thoại của cậu đang nằm ở túi áo vest của mình, trong mớ hỗn độn kia. Lại thêm một lần nữa người đàn ông ngụp lặn trong mớ gạch vụ tìm trả cậu chiếc điện thoại

\--------------------------------------------------

Cậu chộp vội lấy điện thoại khi Kay vừa chìa ra và nhanh chóng mở nguồn lên. Bị vỡ góc màn hình nhưng có vẻ như vẫn nhìn được. Một loạt tin nhắn của kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đấy xuất hiện khiến cậu vô thức mỉm cười, Eggsy định gọi Harry nhưng rồi một email từ một người vô danh nào đó gửi đến cậu.

Kì lạ làm sao khi Eggsy bấm mở nó trước cái khao khát được nghe giọng người yêu

Và đây, rõ như ban ngày. Lão già gàn dở đó đang đứng giữa sàn nhảy, khóa môi với một thằng nhóc lạ hoắc dưới ánh đèn ma mị

Oh

Oh....

Đệch mợ ông, Harry

Vậy mà lúc mới đi còn thủ thỉ này nọ với cậu, nói sẽ nhớ cậu đến chết rồi hôn hít cậu các kiểu. Cái nhớ của lão là thế này đây.

Eggsy ném chiếc điện thoại đi xa nhất có thể, chiếc điện thoại đáng thương đập vào thanh sắt, bật ra một đoạn khá xa. Sau một tiếng nổ con con thì im hoàn toàn, hệt như Kay và đoàn cứu hộ lúc này vậy

Tên chết bằm, đồ để cáng, lão già khốn nạn - máu dồn lên não và Eggsy nghĩ ra biệt danh mới cho Harry còn nhanh hơn cả Flash

"Xách mông của ông lên, ta sẽ về ngay trong đêm nay" Eggsy gầm lên và với sự vi diệu của cơn ghen lồng lộn, cậu bẻ khớp cổ chân rồi lôi xềnh xệch Kay đi tìm máy bay trong nỗi sợ hãi vô hình của người xung quanh

\---------------------------------------------

Ngày thứ 6

Buồn cười làm sao khi đầu Harry vẫn choáng váng vì chất cồn, ông đang ngồi sau bàn làm việc với một cốc cà phê to bành chướng, chốc chốc lại gục xuống vì mí mắt chỉ muốn khóa lại. Biết vậy hôm qua ông không đi uống với Tristan

"Harry" tiếng Merlin vọng qua chiếc loa ở gọng kính "thằng nhỏ đang trên đường về đấy"

"Bao lâu nữa?" Harry bóp sống mũi rồi ngó đồng hồ, giờ là 6h30 tối

"Tầm 30 phút nữa"

"Cảm ơn"

Khi tín hiệu vừa ngắt, người đàn ông đứng dậy lấy áo khoác và phóng xe đến trụ sở

\----------------------------------------------

"C... cuối cùng cũng được về, hén" Kay mở lời trong bầu không khí nặng nề. Eggsy vẫn im re từ đầu chuyến bay, mắt nginf mông lung ra cửa sổ và tay cậu trắng bệch siết chặt lấy chiếc cốc

"Cậu có muốn ăn chút gì không? Hình như trên máy bay có đồ ăn nhẹ thì phải" người đặc vụ lại mở lời nhưng lời nói coi bộ vẫn chẳng có tác dụng. Kay thở dài, định đứng dậy thì bỗng điện thoại ông rung lên với tin nhắn từ Tristan 

"Nhiệm vụ thế nào rồi"

"Ngon lành cành đào" Kay nhanh chóng trả lời và cũng trong một thời gian ngắn như vậy, một tin nhắn hình gửi đến. Người đàn ông thực sự không muốn thêm dầu vào lửa đâu, nhưng hiếm khi nào có dịp như vầy mà. Thôi thì cứ triển tới bến đi, hậu quả do đứa đầu têu hứng mà.

"Ầy" Kay vờ thở dài, liếc trộm Eggsy sau gọng kính đen "tên Harry này mất nết thật, gì mà -" chưa kịp hết câu thì Eggsy đã chồm người qua chộp lấy điện thoại của ông

Não cậu một lần nữa đặt biệt danh cho Harry con mẹ nó Hart khi thấy tấm ảnh lão già của cậu, một lần nữa, ở quán bar, và còn để gái gác chân lên đùi mình nữa chứ. Chiếc cốc rượu cứ thế vỡ vụn và Kay đã phải âm thầm gọi tên chúa, mong sự tha thứ và che trở.

\-------------------------------------------

"Thì là vậy đó" Harry nghe thấy tiếng của Lamorak ở hành lang "mà dù sao thì đó cũng là Las Vegas, chuyện tình một đêm cũng chẳng phải hiếm thấy"

"Cũng đúng" lần này là Gareth "nhưng tôi vẫn không tin được là bọn họ - ah" người đặc vụ thốt lên và ra dấu cho những người khác về sự có mặt của Harry

Vậy là đúng rồi - Harry thầm nghĩ rồi quay lại xe, phóng về nhà

\-----------------------------------------

"Harry đâu?" Eggsy gằn và Merlin trả lời tỉnh bơ

"Ông ấy không đến, có ch -" cậu lao ra ngoài rồi bắt chiếc taxi gần nhất và đi tìm lão già của mình

Không ngoài dự đoán, tên đểu cáng đang ở nhà, trên giường và NGỦ

Mẹ nó chứ....

\-----------------------------------------

Harry tỉnh dậy bởi tiếng vang lớn.

Ông chú ý tới hai chiếc vali to ụ phía cuối phòng đang mở toang cùng một đống quần áo nhét vội bên trong và một vài tiếng động dưới nhà

Harry bước xuống chỉ để thấy đống thủy tinh vỡ ngổn ngang dưới sàn (ông nhận thấy có mảnh vỡ từ chai rượu bảo bối của mình, chết tiệt) mùi rượu cùng với mùi tanh của máu khiến ông có chút khó hiểu cho đến khi Harry thấy Eggsy ở phía kia của chiếc bàn, bộ suit lúc cậu mặc làm nhiệm vụ thấm đầy máu, sậm màu một góc. 

Eggsy nhận ra sự hiện diện của Harry và quay lại lườm ông

"Eggsy?"

"Lão già chết tiệt" cậu nấc lên rồi tiến về phía ông

Harry khoanh tay lại khi một Eggsy say mèm đứng trước mặt mình cùng một mớ ngôn ngữ đang được phóng ra cùng một lúc

"Em say rồi, lên đây nào" ông định nắm lấy tay cậu nhưng Eggsy đã gạt phắt ra rồi đẩy ông lùi lại

"Ông... thằng oắt con... đó là...ai?"

"Em lại làm sao nữa vậy?"

"Tôi đang... hức... hỏi, thằng nhóc đó- là-ai?"

"Chuyện quái gì nữa đây Eggsy?" Harry bóp sống mũi mất kiên nhẫn

Cậu tiến đến chiếc laptop rồi mở mail tối qua cậu nhận được.

"Bỏ mẹ rồi..." Harry thầm nghĩ rồi nhìn qua Eggsy, lúc này mặt cậu đỏ lừ và đôi mắt xanh chứa đầy giận dữ

"Ông có muốn giải thích không đây?" 

"Vậy còn chuyện em với Kay thì sẽ giải thích thế nào?" Vừa nói ông vừa mở lại video dạo nọ. Cậu nhướn mày nhìn ông khi xem xong và kéo quần xuống để lộ ra tấm băng vẫn còn thấm máu

"Đó, giờ sao? Còn cái thằng ml kia thì ông định giải thích thế nào?

Người đàn ông thực sự rất rất muốn giải thích thế nhưng ai đời lại đi nói lí lẽ với kẻ say? Vậy nên ông đành vác một Eggsy say mèm trên vai và cố lờ đi những cú đấm như trời giáng vào lưng mình từ cậu. Thả cậu trai trẻ lên giường, ông chỉ kịp rút một chiếc giày của cậu trước khi nhận một cú đá rồi lùi lại

"Đừng có đụng vào tôi, đồ phản bội"

"Ngủ đi, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ nói về chuyện này sau"

"Đồ hèn" Eggsy bật dậy, nắm lấy cổ áo Harry "Sao ông không đối mặt với vấn đề như cái cách ông dạy tôi đi"

"Vì lúc này em đang say, nhóc" ông bình tĩnh đáp rồi gỡ tay cậu ra khỏi cổ áo của 

"TÔI ĐẾCH CÓ QUAN TÂM" cậu gầm lên "CHO TÔI BIẾT THẰNG OẮT ĐÓ LÀ AI, NGAY"

"Để em đi đốt nhà người ta à?" Ông nhướn mày

"Ông không nói, tốt thôi" Eggsy tiến đến chiếc vali ở góc phòng rồi xách lên "tốt thôi"

"Eggsy, tôi-" Harry nắm lấy tay cậu khi chàng trai bước qua ông để rồi lãnh một cú móc vào mặt. Ông ngã về phía sau với đôi môi rỉ máu 

"Nếu em đặt một ngón chân ra khỏi căn phòng này thì chúng ta coi như xong" Harry tức giận gắt lên và Eggsy khựng lại vài giây rồi xoay nắm cửa bước ra ngoài

Đúng là chết tiệt mà....


	10. Ghen 3 (phần 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đừng bao giờ tin vào đám đặc vụ Kingsman

Michelle mặt thuỗn ra, ôm cái cục cưng con con của bà vào lòng trong khi thằng nhỏ đang khóc lóc om sòm lại còn nồng nặc mùi rượu. Thú thực là bà khá ngạc nhiên khi Eggsy lại bấm chuông cửa nhà bà vào tối muộn thế này (lý do đơn giản là vì thằng bé dọn ra ở riêng với gã bạn trai bí ẩn nào đó mà đến giờ vẫn chưa thèm ra mắt và tối nào cũng chẳng bao giờ thấy nó vác mông về... vậy nên bà khá là hoang mang) càng khó hiểu hơn với hai cái vali to sụ được ném 'rất nhẹ nhàng và cẩn thận' trong góc phòng, trông cậu quý tử của bà giờ chẳng khác nào một con cún bị đá ra khỏi nhà vậy. Thế nên Michelle quyết tâm điều tra ra xem đứa nào dám to gan đối xử với thằng con zai zời của bà như thế và bà nghĩ nên bắt đầu với điện thoại của thằng nhỏ.....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Những nơi tràn ngập tiếng cười như trụ sở, tiệm may hay bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến Kingsman nay im ắng đến lạ thường, chỉ riêng những lời thì thầm to nhỏ của những thành phần buôn tôm bán tép vẫn còn hoạt động âm ỉ và dai dẳng trong những ngày u ám. Cứ tưởng tượng nó như những lời rên rỉ trong mấy phim kinh dị ấy, cơ mà cái nội dung của nó kiểu:

"Hình như họ thôi luôn rồi thì phải?" Gareth, kẻ ba phải lên tiếng

"Sao thế được? Mới có một thời gian ngắn tủn vậy mà?" - Tristan, gã tọc mạch tiếp lời

"Zời, trước cãi nhau um củ tỏi lên mà trong 4 giờ đồng hồ vẫn mò mò ra xin lỗi nhau mà làm lành đấy thôi, nay lại mấy ngày rồi..." Bedivere, lão già biết tuốt nhướn người qua đáp

"Cũng đúng, mà hôm nay thời tiết đẹp nhề!!" Một thanh niên thuần Anh không liên quan gì đến hóng hớt

"Ê ê, nghe gì chưa? Hôm nọ lão Gawain rách banh cái mông quần chỉ vì ghế lão dính đầy keo đấy!! Đã vậy lại còn bày cái trò gì không biết - " Lamorak, chiếc loa báo tin của team

"Shhh!!! Ông bị điên à mà nói ra, lỡ họ nghe được thì...." Kay, tên tội đồ đang ăn năn nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chiến đến cùng nhổm người qua bịt chiếc loa rè trước khi bất cứ cái "rada" nào khác của Kingsman kịp bắt sóng

"Mà cũng phải công nhận là giờ im quá là im đê, cảm giác ngột ngạt vl ấy"

.....

Mấy câu tán ngẫu cứ đưa qua đẩy lại và rồi im bặt hoàn toàn khi một trong hai nhân vật chính trong tháng xuất hiện, đã vậy rồi còn cố léng phéng đến gần chàng trai để moi móc thêm thông tin và cuối cũng nhận cái kết đắng không thể nào đắng hơn được nữa. Eggsy giờ lúc nào cũng cáu gắt, cậu ít nói hơn, ít pha trò hơn trước và thậm chí còn buông lời cay đắng với Roxy trong sự ngạc nhiên của cô. Còn lão già kia thì khép kín hoàn toàn, đã vậy lại còn liên tùng tục nộp đơn xin nghỉ, hơn thế nữa là đặc vụ ngầu nhất Kingsman giờ chỉ còn là một tên nghiện rượu và tự kỉ nhất cái hành tinh này rồi. Họ tránh mặt nhau cứ như tránh tà vậy ấy, cứ đang đứng mà vô tình liếc hay nghe được tiếng của người kia là y như rằng sẽ độn thổ nhanh như chớp ngay cả khi đang họp...

Mà đó mới chỉ là ba ngày thôi đấy, Merlin đang tự hỏi sao ngày xưa gã lại ngăn tên Valentine phá hoại thế giới cơ chứ??

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Không không và không" giọng Harry cương quyết, đôi mắt nâu lướt khắp phòng mong chờ một sự ứng cứu nhưng những cái con người vô cảm trong phòng đều quất bơ vào mặt ông, Harry thở ra khó nhọc "Bộ không còn cách nào khác nữa hả?"

"Tôi e là không" Merlin điềm tĩnh đáp "Như ông thấy đấy, tất cả các đặc vụ khác đều đã nhận nhiệm vụ và bận hết cả rồi. Galahad mới hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ và cậu ta hoàn toàn rảnh háng ngay lúc này, thậm chí cậu ta còn không có mặt trong phiên họp. Theo truyền thống thì sẽ theo số đông để bỏ phiếu cho người vắng mặt có được tham gia vào nhiệm vụ hay không, cậu ta chỉ được phép nghỉ trừ khi đang hôn mê hoặc không - thể - nào nhấc cái mông quý giá của cậu ta lên được, thế nên NHẬN CÁI NHIỆM VỤ CHẾT TIỆT NÀY RỒI BIẾN RA KHỎI ĐÂY CHO TÔI" gã hói bắt đầu bùng cmn nổ và trước khi gã có dấu hiệu sẽ bật cả cái tòa nhà này lên chỉ để ám sát lão già còn đang thuỗn mặt kia thì cả đám đặc vụ đã bê ông ném ra khỏi phòng và đóng sầm cánh cửa trước mặt người đặc vụ lớn tuổi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tôi chắc chắn mình đã chọn phi cơ riêng" Eggsy gằn từng tiếng qua mic, cậu đang tự hỏi không biết não của Merlin còn chất xám không nữa, bộ chuyện của bọn họ vẫn chưa rõ rang hay Eggsy trốn Harry vẫn chưa kĩ để cái lão hói vô tâm kia chú ý đến vấn đề của hai người? Bộ nhiệm vụ trước của cậu chưa đủ thất bại hay sao mà lần này gã lại muốn làm cái thế giới khốn khổ này thêm tanh bành hơn nữa?? Nghĩ đến đó mắt cậu tự động liếc qua chiếc sofa trong góc. Harry vẫn đang ngồi đối lưng lại với cậu trong khoang, hình như lão già đó còn đang nhấm nháp chút rượu gì đó và mắt nhìn qua cửa sổ "Thơ mộng quá há" cậu lầm bầm mà không hay biết đôi tai của ai kia vẫn đang dỏng lên để hóng hớt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tránh qua một bên đi, cậu chẳng làm được cái tích sự gì hết" Harry bực bội khi nhướn người qua để giành lái

"Ô thế cơ đấy, còn hơn là ông chỉ ngồi đó mà to mồm" Eggsy cự lại, vội vã bẻ lái để đuổi theo đối tượng

"Cậu mất dấu chúng 2 cmn lần rồi đấy" Harry gằn giọng, giật phăng dây cài trước ngực rồi chuẩn bị phi qua chỗ Eggsy thì thằng nhỏ đã giơ cái chân cũn cũn của nó đạp giữa ngực ổng đè ổng dính cứng vào cửa

"Ông ngồi yên đó cho tui, tui tự lo được" Eggsy gào lên sau 1 tiếng rít phanh, hai chiếc xe xé màn đêm lao vào đường cao tốc.

"Tự lo cái đầu cậu ấy, xích qua" Harry vặn công tắc chiếc đồng hồ sang hôn mê và thằng nhóc cũng làm điều tương tự. Họ quá bận cho việc cãi nhau chỉ để nhận ra có vật cản khi Eggsy vội đạp phanh khiến cho cả hai đều lỡ tay phóng kim cùng 1 lúc, chiếc xe taxi đen bị bỏ lại với tiếng gầm ghê rợn khi nó chao đảo rồi lăn xuống dốc, vỡ nát thành từng mảnh dưới chân cầu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chàng trai trẻ rên rỉ, mất định hướng và cảm thấy ngột ngạt. Phải đến ba phút sau cậu mới nhận ra mình đang nằm úp lên ngực ai đó trong một không gian khá nhỏ (Cậu có thể nhổm người lên được nhưng không thể nào nằm cạnh người còn lại được) và hẹp , kèm theo đó là chút lạnh đến từ những bức tường. Eggsy nheo mắt, cố kìm lại tiếng rên khi cơn đau đột nhiên ập đến, cậu cố nhớ lại từng mảnh ghép trước đó. Vụ cãi vã, nhiệm vụ và... HARRY?? Harry đâu? Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra thế này? Và cậu đang đè lên ai vậy?

Eggsy vội vã lục tìm trong túi que phát sáng cậu mang theo đề phòng, cảm thấy may mắn khi nó vẫn còn đó. Cậu bẻ ra và rọi lên mặt người còn lại, thở hắt ra khi thấy gương mặt quen thuộc của Harry đập vào mặt mình. Thế nhưng an tâm chưa được lâu thì Eggsy lại phát hoảng khi nhận ra máu đang loang ra nóng hổi dưới tay cậu và cậu nhận ra đó là từ người đàn ông phía dưới. Cậu vội vã kiểm tra ông, cố lờ đi những cơn đau khi cậu cử động và cơn hoảng loạn ngày càng chiếm lấy cậu; Harry bị thương khá nặng, máu phía sau đầu vẫn rỉ ra, trên vai có một vết cắt khá sâu và xước xát xung quanh, có vẻ như ông bị chệch hay tệ hơn là gãy tay, hơi thở của ông ngắn và gấp gáp hơn bình thường, đã vậy cậu không thể nào kiểm tra xuống sâu hơn được nữa vì cơn đau quá sức chịu đựng và cậu sợ sẽ làm Harry bị thương... Eggsy rủa thầm, nếu như cậu không để cơn giận xâm chiếm và nghe theo Harry thì đâu đến nỗi. Eggsy lục tìm trong túi cả của cậu lẫn Harry để tìm đồ cứu thương, may sao tìm được chút bột cầm máu và một vài viên thuốc hồi sức, cậu nhanh chóng sơ cứu cho Harry mặc cho những cơn đau ập đến như những cơn sóng đập vào bờ. Dồn sức lực cuối cùng, chàng trai trẻ chống tay đẩy người lên để tránh sức nặng lên người đàn ông. Sống mũi Eggsy cay xè, so với nỗi đau tinh thần thì nỗi đau thể xác có lẽ vẫn chẳng là gì hết. Giọt nước mắt từ khóe mắt cậu nóng hổi chảy xuống má người đàn ông, từng giọt, từng giọt một. Vai Eggsy run bần bật khi cố giữ người ra khỏi Harry, cậu tự nhủ phải cố lên, phải để ông sống, phải để Harry Hart sống

Đột nhiên vòng tay của Harry nhẹ nhàng kéo cậu vùi xuống lòng ông, đôi mắt nâu vẫn nhắm nghiền nhưng khóe môi của người ấy khẽ nhếch lên thành một nụ cười "Em vẫn như ngày xưa nhỉ?"

Eggsy thất thần mất một lúc rồi rúc đó mới rú lên "Cái tên chết băm, làm người ta sợ muốn chết, đã vậy tôi để mặc ông chết luôn đấy"

"Tôi xin lỗi" Harry chợt nói khiến Eggsy khựng lại "Thực sự tôi xin lỗi, Eggsy.. Tại tôi mà chúng ta ra nông nỗi nà-"

"Lỗi do em, do em tất" Cậu nức nở khóc trong vòng tay ông, vòng tay ôm lấy Harry (và ông đã suýt nữa thì hét lên vì đau nhưng được ngừi yêu dấu ôm nên lại nuốt xuống) "Em cứ tưởng... tưởng ông sẽ..."

"Rồi...ổn rồi" Ông khẽ trấn an cậu, vỗ nhẹ lên lưng chàng trai trẻ trong khi đầu choáng váng vì mất máu khá nhiều "Nhưng...ta đang ở đâu đây?"

"Em không biết, cứ như một cái ngăn đựng xác ấy" Eggsy thút thít, chùi mũi vào áo ông, gõ gõ lớp kim loại xung quanh "Và chúng ta đang mất dần không khí nữa"

"Có lẽ đây là nơi lý tưởng để về hưu, tôi đoán thế?" Harry mỉm cười, vén những sợi tóc bung xòe ra khỏi mặt cậu, ông nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh ngấn nước trong ánh sáng mờ mờ dần tắt hẳn "Và tôi nghĩ nó cũng không tệ, khi ở đây, với em"

Eggsy mỉm cười đáp lại, nhẹ nhàng trượt người lên trước trong cái nhăn mặt lại vì đau của Harry và lúc đó cậu mới nhận ra môi của Harry tái đi và giọng ông thều thào tới mức nào "Em cũng nghĩ đây sẽ là một kết thúc tốt đẹp cho bản thân, nhỉ?" nói rồi Harry nhẹ nhàng ôm gáy cậu kéo xuống cho một nụ hôn. Eggsy đáp lại, nó không được ngại ngùng như lúc đầu họ hôn nhau, không mãnh liệt như lúc họ làm tình, cũng không lười biếng như những buổi sáng sớm khi họ thức dậy với nhau nhưng nó lại ngọt ngào hơn bào giờ hết với những cảm xúc vỡ òa, trộn lẫn vị mặn của nước mắt và vị tanh tanh của máu, thoang thoảng trong không gian là mùi hắc của bột cầm máu và không khí dần dần bị rút ra khỏi phổi của họ cho đến khi Eggsy lịm đi, câu cuối cùng cậu nghe được, vẫn là "tôi yêu em" từ tình yêu của đời cậu

.......

Nước lạnh tạt vào cậu khiến Eggsy bừng tỉnh, cậu nhận ra mình đang nằm bò trên sàn và nhanh chóng được hai tên lực lưỡng ở hai bên nhấc bổng cơ thể mềm oặt của cậu, phải mất một lúc để não cậu có đủ không khí mà điều khiển cơ thể

"Ah! Mày đã tỉnh" tên trùm cười với cậu, tiện chân đá xuống cơ thể đẫm máu bên dưới

Và Eggsy nhận ra bộ suit Navy đó, bộ suit của Harry

"THẰNG KHỐN" Eggsy gầm lên, cố gắng giãy dụa nhưng vô ích. Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn Harry nằm đó, trong vũng máu đỏ tươi, bất lực dưới những cú đá của tên du côn vắt mũi chưa sạch. "Có giỏi thì vô đây solo với tao này"

"Hừm, gớm miệng nhỉ? Thích ghê" hắn lại cười khi tát vô mặt chàng trai rồi nắm tóc kéo đầu cậu lên để cậu có thể nhìn hắn "Tao đang tự hỏi lão già kia sẽ còn chịu bao nhiêu nữa nếu mày chưa chịu tỉnh" hắn vừa nói vừa ra hiệu cho đàn em. Một trong đám đông tiến đến ông với cây búa lăm lắm trong tay

"Mày định làm gì, thằng khốn, mày định làm gì?" Eggsy hốt hoảng, cố phản kháng nhưng hoàn toàn vô vọng trong sự kìm kẹp của hai gã đàn ông

"Well, đơn giản lắm" gã cười khẩy, vỗ vỗ vào má cậu vài cái rồi khẽ nhích người sang một bên để cậu có thể nhìn rõ hơn "Chỉ cần mày nói cho tao nghe mày đang làm việc cho ai và tao sẽ tha cho đồng nghiệp của mày"

"Mày nghĩ tao cả tin thế cơ hả?" Chàng trai trẻ gằn giọng rồi nhổ vào mặt hắn, tên trùm bất giác lùi lại lau má rồi gằn giọng "Mày được lắm" và ra lệnh cho tên kia. Eggsy chỉ kịp thét lên một tiếng trước khi chiếc búa nện thẳng xuống cẳng chân của Harry và ông gào lên đầy đau đớn. Mắt Eggsy lại cay xè, cậu gọi tên ông trong tuyệt vọng và những tên xung quanh cười rú lên điên dại như thể họ chỉ là những con rối mua vui cho chúng

"Mày thấy đấy, tao sẽ hỏi và mày sẽ trả lời, mỗi một câu sai, hắn sẽ lãnh một đòn thay mày, mày nghĩ sao?"

"Tao..." Eggsy nhìn ông, thấy Harry vẫn đang quằn quại trong cơn đau nhưng vẫn lắc đầu với cậu

"Lòng trung thành, nhóc..." Harry cố gặn ra từng từ nhưng lại nhận một đá vào giữa mặt từ tên khốn cầm búa

"Mày làm việc cho ai?" hắn bắt đầu

"LÒNG TRUNG THÀNH, GALAHAD" Harry gầm lên và chiếc búa đập xuống khuỷu tay của ông

"Mày làm việc cho ai?"

"Đánh tao thay cho ông ấy, bọn khốn, thả ông ấy ra" Cậu hét lên át tiếng cười man rợn và tên trùm coi vẻ mất bình tĩnh, gã rút súng ra chĩa vào Eggsy, gào lên "TRẢ LỜI TAO, KHÔNG TAO SẼ CHO THẰNG NHÓC ĂN KẸO ĐỒNG ĐẤY LÃO GIÀ"

"KINGSMAN, LÀ KINGSMAN" Harry thốt thoảng nói khi nhìn về hướng cậu

Eggsy chưa bao giờ thấy Harry bỏ cuộc, chưa bao giờ. Ngay cả khi khốn cùng nhất, ông vẫn là nơi vững chắc để cậu tựa vào... Vậy sao giờ ông lại phản bội Kingsman trong khi mấy phút trước chính ông còn đề cập đến lòng trung thành?

"Đó, có phải ngoan không nhỉ?" Gã cười khểnh rồi bóp cò, tiếng súng rền vang trong căn phòng, xé ngang không gian ghim vào bụng Eggsy. Cơn đau thấu xâm nhập vào cậu và Eggsy nhận thấy mình được thả rơi xuống sàn lạnh; cậu không thể kêu vì mọi thứ cứ nghẹn ứ ở cổ họng, miệng cậu bỗng dưng khô khốc và tay cậu được máu nhuộm đỏ. Eggsy mờ mờ thấy Harry đang lết về phía mình, cố gắng để đến bên cậu, để ôm cậu trong vòng tay, giữ lại từng hơi thở của cậu

"Không, không phải thế này" ông thều thào, đôi môi mỏng run lên và hiếm khi nào Eggsy thấy Harry Hart vĩ đại khóc nơi đông người, nơi duy nhất mà ông thoải mái thể hiện cảm xúc của bản thân là khi ở bên cậu và duy nhất mình cậu... Có lẽ Merlin đã đúng, điểm yếu duy nhất của Harry chính là Eggsy "Không phải là em, sao tôi ngu quá... Eggsy, xin lỗi em, tôi xin lỗi... Không, không..."

"Có lẽ... đây... là nơi...lý...tưởng để về...hưu... em đoán.... thế? Với ông? Không tệ.. chút...nào" Cậu mỉm cười, bật ho trong vòng tay của Harry, đôi mắt xanh mở lớn khi ở phía sau, nòng súng đang dí vào đầu Harry nhưng người đàn ông dùng những ngón tay lành lặn của mình để kéo sự chú ý của cậu

"Hey... Vậy ta sẽ đi nghỉ cùng nhau chứ, bé yêu?" Harry mỉm cười

"Ta... sẽ đi...cùng nhau... mãi mãi nhe... lão già?" Eggsy nhăn mặt lại vì đau, mặt trắng bệch vì mất máu

"Tôi yêu em, Eggsy Unwin" Harry thì thào, tựa trán ông vào trán cậu

"Em yêu...ông, lão già (khó tính, bẩn bựa, khó ưa cơ mà cũng đáng yêu, ngọt ngào, quý's tộc, lịch thiệp.. TUI ĐANG LÀM CÁI MẸ GÌ VẬY HỞ ZỜI? 2 ĐỨA NÀY MÀ DIE THÌ TUI LẤY CHI MÀ VIẾT TIẾP???)"

Thứ cuối cùng Eggsy có thể nhớ là tiếng súng rên vang và vòng tay của Harry vẫn ghì chặt lấy cậu  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Đừng kéo nữa, hết rồi!! HẾT THẬT RỒIIIIIIIIIIII (~ TT A TT)~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mà thôi, kéo tiếp đi, chắc còn đấy :))  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(KM)

Những tiếng bíp vang lên đều đều trong không gian tĩnh mịch của phòng bệnh, mùi sát trùng ập vào khứu giác lấp đầy phổi của Eggsy. Mắt cậu mờ mờ nhận ra khung cảnh quen thuộc của phòng bệnh, nơi mà cậu đã từng ghé không biết bao nhiêu lần, nơi đầu giường cậu vẫn thấy ánh sáng chiếu qua túi truyền máu khiến chúng đỏ rực như những viên rubi thuần khiết. Đầu chàng đặc vụ vẫn còn choáng váng vì thuốc nhưng những cơn đau giờ đây không còn thấu xương thấu tủy nữa mà chúng chỉ nhói lên từng đợt mỗi khi cậu thở.

Nhưng sao... Cậu lại ở đây? Harry? Harry đâu? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Cậu đã nằm đây bao lâu rồi?...

Nghĩ đến vậy Eggsy liền bật dậy, cậu rên lên vì cơn đau bỗng dưng nhói lên khiến cậu khó thở, chàng trai cộc cằn rút hết những ống tiêm truyền dịch và máu cho mình, khẽ nhăn mặt lại vì đau và khuỵu ngã ngay khi bước xuống giường bệnh, cậu quá yếu để có thể đi nhưng lại không thể ở lại vì lúc này đây cậu không khác gì đang ngồi trên chảo lửa vì cậu cần phải biết HARRY ĐANG Ở ĐÂU.

Eggsy tóm lấy giá đỡ túi máu (thực sự tui không phải chuyên ngành nên không biết gọi nó là cái chi mô hết, chỉ biết bám víu vô là có thể tung tăng được rầu) và lết ra khỏi phòng bệnh. dọc khắp hành lang không một bóng người, chắc do cậu đang ở phòng bệnh đặc biệt? Vang vang đâu đó là tiếng chân vồn vã và cậu quyết định sẽ bước theo nơi có tiếng động phát ra.

"EGGSY UNWIN" Roxy hét tên cậu khiến chàng trai giật thót, vội vã quay lại khiến cậu mất cân bằng mà ngã xuống trong sự hốt hoảng của cô bạn. Cô nàng chạy đến và đỡ cậu dậy trong khi đầu Eggsy vẫn chưa kịp xử lý bất kì thứ gì hết "PERCY, EM THẤY CẬU ẤY RỒI" cô lại thét lên và đầu cậu như vừa có búa bổ, ong ong như có hàng ngàn con ong vò vẽ đang lượn quanh đầu cậu vậy. Rất nhanh sau đó, Percival chạy đến chỗ họ, trông anh hốt hoảng không kém gì Roxy khi anh cõng cậu trên lưng chạy về phòng bệnh, lưng áo anh cũng sậm lại một góc vì vết thương ở bụng Eggsy bị rách.

"Cậu ta sao rồi?" Merlin đợi sẵn trong phòng, lo lắng khi thấy ba người họ trở về

"Harry...Harry" Eggsy thều thào khi bị Percy ném trở lại vào giường bệnh, anh thở hắt ra khó nhọc

"Thật may là ngoài vết thương bụng thì không có gì to tát cho lắm, cũng may là những vết thương kia đã kín miệng cả rồi"

"Hầy, cái thằng này có bao giờ chịu ở yên một chỗ đâu cơ chứ?" Merlin bóp bóp sống mũi, ông nhấn gì đó lên clipboard của mình rồi quay sang Roxy "Cô hãy trông chừng nó nhé, tạm thời đừng để nó gặp Harry vội"

"Rõ..." Cô nàng Lancelot gật đầu đầy bất đắc dĩ rồi nhìn cậu bạn nửa tỉnh nửa mê đang nằm trên giường của mình vẫn đang gọi tên Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiều muộn hôm sau, Eggsy mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo trở lại

Mặc dù vậy mọi thứ vẫn lanh tanh bành lên hết cả

Chỉ vì Eggsy nhất quyết phải gặp cho bằng được Harry hoặc ít nhất là phải biết được giờ ông ấy ra làm sao, tình hình thế nào. Chứ cứ thế này mãi cậu cũng phát điên mất thôi. Cậu đã làm đủ mọi cách để moi móc thông tin từ Rox nhưng vô ích, cái cậu biết chỉ là pha cứu trợ hoành cmn tráng bởi cả team Kingsman ập vô và may mắn thay cả hai bọn họ đều sống (trong hoàn cảnh thoi cmn thóp và bị quánh cho lên bờ xuống ruộng) nhưng chẳng có một chữ nào nhắc đến Harry của cậu hay chi tiết bọn họ được cứu ra sao. Đến ngày hôm sau thì chàng trai không chịu nổi nữa mà bắt đầu có dấu hiệu bạo lực nên Merlin đã phải xì ít thông tin cho thằng nhỏ

"Well... Thấy cậu còn nồ được như vầy thì tốt quá rồi, phục hồi tốt. Còn cái gã kia thì lúc chúng tôi đến... hèm... Harry gần như là đã chết"

Tim Eggsy hụt một nhịp, mặt cắt không còn một giọt máu nhìn Merlin và gã lại tiếp tục "Đường đạn bay trượt khi tay bắn tỉa của ta xử hắn đầu tiên, chỉ là qua tai 1 chút thôi, không vấn đề gì cả... Nhưng... thì Harry cũng đã có tuổi, lại bị tra tấn dã man như thế nên... ông ấy khó mà qua được mặc dù đợt phẫu thuật kéo dài gần 20 giờ đồng hồ... Harry hiện đang trong phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt và tốt nhất là nên để lão già đó được yên tĩnh thì hơn"

"Tôi sẽ không gây tiếng động, tôi hứa đó... Làm ơn, Merlin...Chỉ...Chỉ cần được ở bên thôi..." Giọng Eggsy tuyệt vọng đến mức Merlin khó mà từ chối cho được

"30 phút mỗi ngày và không hơn. Bắt đầu từ ngày mai" Merlin nghiêm giọng "Và cậu cũng cần nghỉ ngơi đó nhóc"

"Cảm ơn..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Không gian yên ắng đến lạ, ngay cả tiếng thở khó nhọc của người đàn ông trong giường bệnh cũng nghe rõ mồn một khi cậu đứng ở ngưỡng cửa nhìn vào bên trong, có vẻ như tiếng ti vi phòng đối diện cũng khó có thể át đi hơi thở ngày một dồn daajpcuar Harry. Người Harry được băng kín mít, ngay đến những hơi thở mà ông cũng phải cần đến máy trợ thở để có thể duy trì sự sống. Mắt Eggsy lại cay cay, cậu nhẹ nhàng tiến đến bên giường người đàn ông và cậu chỉ...ngồi đó, không làm gì cả ngoài việc nắm lấy bàn tay đầy vết nhăn, thầm khóc mà nhìn người mình yêu đang giằng co từng chút một để chiến đấu với tử thần, lần nữa. Đối với cậu, đây chẳng khác nào một cực hình dã man nhất mà cậu từng trải qua.

Ngày qua ngày, 30 phút ngắn ngủi chỉ ngồi cạnh giường của Harry cho đến khi y tá đến ra hiệu cho cậu đã hết giờ vào thăm. Đã gần một tháng rồi Harry chưa tỉnh lại kể từ cái hôm chết tiệt đó còn Eggsy thì có thể đi lại được bình thường nhưng cậu vẫn phải ở lại để có thể kiểm tra thường xuyên hơn. Nếu là ngày thường, thằng ôn con đã giãy đành đạch đòi về nhưng không, lần này thì không, cậu còn phải chăm cho Harry nữa nên dù có đánh chết cậu thì cậu cũng sẽ không rời khỏi đây đâu.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phòng đặc biệt số 2 có chuyển biến xấu, nhanh lên" Một giọng nữ bác sĩ vụt qua phòng cậu khiến Eggsy chết lặng, phòng đặc biệt số 2? Không phải đó là của Harry sao? Nhưng sao giọng nữ kia quen quá?

Mặc kệ mọi sự hiếu kì, Eggsy lao ra khỏi phòng như tên bắn hướng đến Harry, vồn vã nơi hành lang là chiếc giường đẩy vội vã vụt qua cậu với Harry bên trên tiến thẳng tới phòng cấp cứu. Chàng trai hốt hoảng chạy theo nhưng Gawain đã tóm cậu lại

"Bỏ ra, bỏ tôi ra, ông ấy cần tôi" Eggsy thét lên đầy đau đớn nhưng Gawain đã kẹp cứng lấy cậu

"Bây giờ cậu vào đó thì được gì? Chỉ làm tình hình xấu lên thôi nhóc. Hãy để bọn họ làm việc và cầu mong chuyện tốt nhất có thể xảy ra đi"

Người Eggsy buông thõng, đôi mắt xanh vô hồn thất thần nhìn vào cánh cửa đóng và cậu chẳng còn chút ý nghĩ nào trong đầu nữa, tất cả như một mớ lộn xộn đan xen vào nhau mà Eggsy chẳng thể nào gỡ nổi.

3 tiếng trôi qua mà như đã 3 thế kỉ, cuối cùng cánh cửa im lìm đó cũng chịu mở ra và báo cho họ rằng tình hình đã được kiểm soát nên đừng quá lo lắng và sẽ đưa ông về phòng hồi sức ngay khi mọi thứ suôn sẻ.

_Nhưng đó chỉ là lời nói dối, đúng không?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Họ luôn để cho hai người có thời gian riêng bên nhau mặc dù đó chỉ là những khoảng lặng, Eggsy luôn ngồi đó, cạnh bên Harry và giữ lấy tay người đàn ông cho đến khi ai đó đến nhắc cậu đã hết thời gian.

Nhưng có vẻ như thời gian bên nhau giữa họ ngày càng rút ngắn lại, Eggsy có thể cảm nhận được nó

Hơi thở của Harry nông hơn và chúng chẳng theo bất kì nhịp điệu nào nữa, gương mặt ông gần như chẳng còn chút màu sắc nào của người đang sống hay nói cách khác, Harry Hart đang chết dần, một lần nữa. Và Eggsy không thể vuột mất tình yêu đời mình thêm lần nào nữa dù cậu có phải đi theo ông. Nhẹ nhàng đan những ngón tay của mình với Harry vào nhau, cậu khẽ thầm thì

"Ông sẽ phải vượt qua, ông nghe thấy em chứ? Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn cả thôi, ông hứa rồi mà.... Đừng hòng mà bỏ em lại một mình, em cấm đấy. Vậy nên gắng lên Harry, vì em... vì chúng ta nữa.... "

Mắt Eggsy đột nhiên cay xè, cậu cố nén lại nhưng mỗi giây trôi qua đều như những lưỡi dao sắc xéo vào tim chàng trai trẻ. Cậu vùi mình vào lòng bàn tay Harry, ngăn không cho tiếng nấc phát ra nhưng những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi vẫn lăn trên má cậu. 

Đột nhiên, những tiếng bíp dồn dập vang lên khiến Eggsy giật mình, tim cậu rền vang trong ngực, cậu mở lớn mắt nhìn Harry rồi gào lên kêu cứu, chỉ một lát sau y tá và bác sĩ chạy xộc vào phòng.

"Không, không, không phải thế chứ..." Eggsy giữ chặt lấy tay ông, nhất quyết ở bên người yêu chứ không tránh qua một bên mặc dù tay bác sĩ đã cố đẩy cậu ra. Roxy đến ngay sau đó cùng với Percy, hai người họ ghì chặt lấy Eggsy và ghim cậu vào tường, tránh không cho bất kì sự đáng tiếc nào xảy ra. Một lúc sau Merlin cùng với những đặc vụ còn lại của Kingsman xuất hiện, gương mặt họ có chút gì đó khó mà đọc được

"Tụt huyết áp, nhịp tim không ổn định, có vẻ như xuất huyết trong" vị nữ bác sĩ gấp gáp nói, chuyền cho những người khác một vài dụng cụ

"Chúng ta đang mất dần ông ấy" Một bác sĩ khác cố gắng hồi lại nhịp tim của người đàn ông và họ phải dùng đến máy điện tim 

"Bằng mọi cách phải cứu sống ông ta" Merlin lên tiếng, tay gã siết chặt lấy chiếc clipboard đến mức trắng bệch

Vị bác sĩ chỉ gật đầu rồi quay lại với Harry, lờ đi vẻ mặt của Eggsy vẫn đang bị kẹp giữa Roxy và Percy. Có vẻ như trong phòng quá nhiều dây khiến Gawain ngã dúi dụi khi định ra khỏi phòng và lần lượt những đặc vụ khác định ra ngoài thì bỗng tiếng bíp rên lên rồi tắt hẳn, những đường nhấp nhô đo nhịp tim trong lồng ngực của Harry giờ chỉ là những đường thẳng và đôi mắt xanh ấy giờ chẳng còn chứa đựng chút sức sống nào nữa. Những vị bác sĩ lùi lại, lặng lẽ lắc đầu rồi bước ra ngoài, bỏ lại vị vua đã mất và những kị sĩ đang đưang xung quanh ông. Percy và Roxy lúc đó đã thả Eggsy ra, chẳng dám quay lại nhìn Harry hay cũng như Eggsy đang ngồi dưới sàn, bất động. Cậu muốn di chuyển nhưng chân cậu chẳng còn chút sức lực nào nữa, mặc dù vậy, chàng trai trẻ vẫn cố để đến bên Harry, người mà cậu đã vuột mất lần thứ hai.

"Này, ông tỉnh lại đi chứ!! Ông đã hứa chúng ta sẽ đi nghỉ cùng nhau cơ mà, dậy đi chứ" cậu thầm thì, vòng tay ôm lấy Harry

Gawain quay đi còn những ngừoi còn lại cúi gằm mặt, họ chẳng thể nào tin nổi kẻ quay lại từ cái chết nay lại ngã vào vòng tay của tử thần như thế

"Harry này" Eggsy mỉm cười, hôn nhẹ lên trán ông "ông đi một mình như vậy có ích kỉ lắm không? Chẳng phải trước đó ông nói sẽ mãi bên em sao? Người đâu lớn rồi mà nuốt lời nhanh vậy??"

"E - Eggsy..." Roxy tiến đến bên chàng trai "Harry.... ông ấy-"

"ÔNG ẤY KHÔNG ĐI ĐÂU HẾT" cậu gầm lên, vòng tay quanh cổ ông siết chặt hơn nữa, có vẻ như Eggsy sợ bọn họ sẽ kéo cậu ra khỏi ngừoi đàn ông và cậu sẽ không bao giờ cho phép họ làm vậy và Eggsy lại khẽ thì thầm vào tai người đàn ông "ông ở ngay đây mà... đúng chứ, Harry? Em hứa, em sẽ ở lại, em sẽ ngoan mà... vậy nên... ông tỉnh lại được chứ??" 

"Nhóc này-" Merlin định lên tiếng nhưng Eggsy đã gào lên

"RA NGOÀI, TẤT CẢ CÁC NGƯỜI CÚT HẾT RA CHO TÔI, NẾU KHÔNG VÌ CÁC NGƯỜI THÌ HARRY CỦA TÔI ĐÃ KHÔNG THẾ NÀY, CÚT RA" đôi mắt của chàng trai trẻ đỏ ngầu, âm ỉ những ngọn lửa tàn bạo mà dám chắc cậu sẽ quét sạch nơi này nếu như ai đó dám cả gan chia cắt cậu với Harry.

Không ai nói gì, chỉ đưa mắt nhìn nhau và căn phòng lại rơi vào im lặng

"CÁC NGƯỜI ĐỊNH GIẾT TÔI THẬT ĐẤY HẢ" Harry đột nhiên bật dậy, gỡ máy trợ thở ra khỏi mặt và quẳng nó qua một góc, thở hồng hộc "tôi đã nói rồi, nâng cấp mất cái trang bị này giùm tôi đi, gì đâu mà... cứ tim ngừng đập là cắt oxi luôn hả??! Quá đáng vừa vừa thôi chứ.... Oh, chào em, Eggsy..."

"Tôi đã nói với ông rồi còn gì" Merlin thở dài ngao ngán "sang phòng số 1 thì không chịu, cứ tò tò sang đây để làm gì không biết"

"Ổng sang để xem trận chung kết kia kìa, ông quên là có mỗi phòng số 2 là nghía được TV phòng đối diện hả?" Lamorak nhún vai

"Hèn gì..." Kay cùng với số còn lại ngó ra cửa rồi lại quay về phía Harry

"Cái đép...." Eggsy - người vẫn không hiểu chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra đang thuỗn mặt nhìn hết người này đến người kia

"Thôi, kịch bung bét hết rồi. Hạ màn đi" Gawain phủi phủi vai áo, mở cửa lùa đám Kingsman ra trong tiếng làu bàu của vài người, kiểu

"Gì chứ? Tui còn chưa nói được câu nào" Gareth phàn nàn

"Đất diễn ít quá anh zai ơi, lần tới viết kịch bản chèn em vô đi" Kay nói với qua

"Hầy, làm người ta thót tim không đâu..." Roxy khịt mũi

"Đó mới là nghệ thuật diễn, nhá" Bedive cười cười, tóm lấy Percy phía sau

"Tụi bay làm mất thời gian quá, nhanh lên coi" Merlin quát và khi trong phòng có hai người, Harry định quay sang cười với Eggsy nhưng chưa kịp nhếch môi đã bị thằng bé thụi vào giữa bụng khiến ngừoi đàn ông gập người ngóp ngáp thở

"ÔNG LÀM CÁI TRÒ GÌ THẾ HẢ?" Eggsy gào lên đầy phẫn nộ

"Sao em mạnh tay thế, mấy phút trước em còn ôm hôn tôi cơ mà" Harry làu bàu, xoa xoa bụng và nắn lại cổ

"Ông đi chết luôn đi, cái thằng già khốn nạn này"

"Ngôn ngữ, Eggsy. Là một quý ông em không n- ớ, em đi đâu vậy nhóc??" Harry gọi với theo khi cậu chẳng nói chẳng rằng gì đứng phắt dậy và rời phòng. Ông đuổi theo nhưng có vẻ như vết thương làm Harry ngã xuống trước cửa mà thở không ra hơi vì đau khiến Eggsy quên sạch mà chạy lại phía ông, nhìn Harry một cách lo lắng

"Ông không sao chứ? Đau ở đâu? Bám lấy em để em đưa ông quay lại..."

Harry phì cười khiến Eggsy khựng lại, quăng ông qua một phía nhưng người đàn ông đã kéo cậu lại và đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn, cảm nhận được hơi nóng từ gương mặt của chàng trai trẻ đang toả ra và khi rời khỏi nụ hôn, ông thấy cậu đang khóc và vòng tay của Eggsy đã ở quanh cổ ông từ lúc nào

"Em đã rất sợ, ông biết không hả?" Eggsy thú thít "sợ một lần nữa...."

"Ổn rồi, có tôi ở đây với em rồi mà nhóc" Harry siết chặt lấy cậu khẽ thủ thỉ, rải những nị hôn nhẹ nhàng lên má và tai "tôi hứa sẽ không đi đâu hết, Eggsy, tôi thế với em luôn đấy"

"Vậy sao ông còn doạ em như thế chứ?? Ông biết em sợ đến thế nào không hả??" Chàng trai mếu máo khóc, giận dữ quẹt đi những giọt nước mắt trên má mình và Harry lại một lần nữa ghim môi mình vào môi cậu để trấn an.

"Vậy thì em mới chịu chừa cái thói ghen tuông vớ vẩn kia đi mà tử tế hơn trong cách cư xử chứ. Người gì đâu mà hở ra một chút là điều tra. Bộ em nghĩ tôi mất nết thế cơ à?"

"Vì em yêu ông đấy chứ!!" Mặt Eggsy đỏ lên vì cơn giận và xấu hổ đến cùng một lúc " có tí tẹo vậy thôi mà ông với cái đám trời đánh kia hùa nhau trêu em vậy hả?? Đó không là mất nết thì là gì??"

"Mỗi khi em ghen em sẽ chẳng nghe lời ai hết" Harry thở dài khi Eggsy giật tay lại và khoanh tay khoanh chân đối lưng với Harry, đầu thằng nhóc bắt đầu bốc khói "thế nhưng mỗi lần như thế, em dễ thương chết đi được" Harry mỉm cười khi thằng nhóc ngoái đầu lại, nhìn ông bằng đôi mắt xanh còn mọng nước và trong ánh mắt đầy hoài nghi "Thật không??"

"Thật, dù đánh chết tôi thì tôi cũn -" Lời nói bỏ ngỏ khi Eggsy nhào tới cướp lấy môi ông và đè Harry dính xuống sàn, nếu là bình thường thì sẽ chẳng có vấn đề gì đâu, cơ mà dù gì ổng cũng đang bị thương nên khi Harry rên lên trong nụ hôn vì đau thì lúc đó Eggsy mới dừng lại và cuống cuồng xin lỗi, nhẹ nhàng đỡ ông dậy và đưa người yêu trở về giường bệnh, không quên 'đánh yêu' vào tay Harry một cái khiến Harry thét lên, trố mắt nhìn cậu

"Thêm một lần nào nữa kiểu như thế này thì em mặc kệ ông luôn đấy"

"Trừ khi em hứa không ghen nữa thì may ra" ông nhăn nhó nhìn người yêu, nhích người qua rồi kéo cậu lên nằm cùng mình trên chiếc giường đơn. Eggsy vùi mình vào lòng Harry, cảm giác yên bình khiến cậu muốn khóc vì hạnh phúc, vì Harry.... Harry vẫn ở đây, bên cậu và ôm chàng trai vào lòng chứ không... Eggsy lắc đầu rũ bỏ những suy nghĩ tiêu cực làm Harry chú ý,khẽ mỉm cười hôn lên trán chàng trai trẻ để trấn an cậu hết lần này đến lần khác

"Cơ mà..." tánh tò mò của Eggsy lại nổi lên, cậu nhướn mày nhìn Harry "chẳng lẽ nhiệm vụ này là giả??"

"Oh... tôi nghĩ nó là thật" Harry giả vờ suy nghĩ 1 lúc "Có lẽ cái đám bên ngoài cánh cửa đang dỏng tai nghe trộm kia đã dàn dựng mọi thứ cũng nên."

Eggsy ngoái đầu lại nhìn cánh cửa và họ nghe thấy vài tiếng lục đục gì đó diễn ra vài giây rồi tắt hẳn

"Hmm... Có lẽ thế?" Cậu quay lại và thấy ánh mắt của Harry có chút gì đó... gần như là sợ hãi thoáng qua. Người đàn ông cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi cậu một nụ hôn ngắn; vẫn để môi mình tựa vào Eggsy, ông thầm thì "Thế nhưng lúc đó thấy thằng oắt con chĩa súng vào em... Tôi đã sợ, Eggsy, tôi đã sợ mất em đến nhường nào và hơn hết... Tôi hiểu được cảm giác mà trước đây em đã trải qua, cậu bé ạ. Tôi xin lỗi, Eggsy, tôi thực sự x-" 

Lời xin lỗi bỏ ngỏ khi mắt Eggsy lại cay xè và lần này cậu không kìm được nữa mà bật khóc tại chỗ luôn, cứ y như đứa trẻ đang phụng phịu mà đụng phải chỗ ngứa của nó vậy ấy. Lúc đó Harry chỉ biết ôm chặt lấy cậu và để người yêu dịu đi từng chút một, có lẽ chàng trai đã nói gì đó trong tiếng nấc nhưng mà có đứa thần thánh nào nó vừa nghe được lời nói giữa mấy cái tạp âm khi người yêu cảu bạn vừa mếu máo vừa dí mũi vào áo bạn mà phun phè phè nước mũi,kèm theo đó là mấy tiếng nấc đứt quãng cơ chứ? Vậy nên Harry chỉ ậm ừ rồi xin lỗi theo kiểu quý ông cổ điển để rồi thấy Eggsy ngủ trong vòng tay của mình lúc nào không hay. Mỉm cười rồi giữ chặt lấy tình yêu đời mình (bằng cách trả thù dí mặt thằng bé vào chỗ nước mũi nó vừa phi lên áo ông), Harry cảm thấy sự hạnh phúc đang len lỏi từng ngóc ngách trong cơ thể mình và ông cũng để mình rơi vào giấc ngủ với buồng phổi lấp đầy mùi của Eggsy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cái gì vậy?" Eggsy hỏi khi thấy Harry ôm một mớ giấy đã được cuộn lại cẩn thận và quăng chúng lên bàn. Đã 3 tuần kể từ ngày họ rời bệnh viện và cả hai đều được nghỉ (thực ra là chỉ có Harry) để dưỡng sức.

"Nhiệm vụ mới của chúng ta đấy" Harry mỉm cười khi Eggsy nhăn mặt, dùng đôi chân cũn cũn của mình để gạt chúng xuống sàn nhà 

"Em tưởng chúng ta đang được nghỉ cơ mà? Còn tận 2 tuần lận" 

"Oh, không đâu, cái này là tôi đề ra" Harry khom người nhặt chúng lên, đẩy chân Eggsy ra khỏi mặt bàn rồi rút ra 1 cuộn trải lên bàn "Tôi gọi nó là "Trả thù Kingsman" 

"Em đang nghe đây" Eggsy suýt nữa bật ra khỏi ghế vì thích thú, tóm lấy JB đang nghiêng đầu nhìn họ

"Wel...tóm tắt lại nội dung và nguyên nhân dẫn đến chuyện này thì hai ta đều rõ cả rồi đấy" Harry ngồi đối diện với Eggsy và giả giọng Arthur "Vậy nên giờ là lúc để chúng ta chơi họ lại mộ vố, ai vote nào?"

"Em" Eggsy phấn khích giơ tay lên, kéo theo cả tay con pug "và cả JB cũng sẽ tham gia chứ?"

"Nếu em muốn, tình yêu ạ" Harry phì cười, tiến đến ôm gọn chàng trai vào lòng vả cả hai bắt đầu bàn kế hoạch cho nhiệm vụ kế tiếp của mình.

Coi bộ.... Có vẻ đám Kingsman khó sống trong mấy ngày kế tiếp nữa rồi...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic này là dành tặng cho Aileen1803 với ngàn lời yêu thương *bung tym tung tóe*


	11. Giới tính??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy đang cố tìm hiêu xem mình thành zai cong từ khi nào ~

Trong một buổi chiều nhàm chán nào đó tại Anh Quốc

Trong một quan bar nào đó cũng nhàm chán tại Anh Quốc 

Trong góc của quán bar nào siêu nhàm chán nào đó tại Anh Quốc

Có một thằng thanh niên say bí tỉ và cười ngờ nghệch qua điện thoại như một thằng điên và cố nhớ xem mình đến đây bằng cách nào hay phải về nhà ra sao trước khi cậu bị đá ra khỏi đây. Trông anh ta cũng khá bảnh trai, mặc một bộ suit navy và có vẻ như gia cảnh cũng khá giàu khiến những cô nàng ẻo lả xung quanh chú ý. Eggsy hốc nốt chỗ rượu rồi ném luôn thẻ ATM lên bàn, loạng choạng bước đi khiến thằng nhóc suýt nữa mài mặt lên sàn nhà nếu như một trong cái đám con gái kia không phi lên mà đỡ lấy cậu. Lầm bầm câu cảm ơn, và để cho cô gái dìu mình lên taxi. Eggsy ném mình lên băng ghế và chẳng thèm chú ý đến cô gái kia có theo mình hay không mà nói địa chỉ cấn đến rồi chiếc taxi lái thẳng về nhà cậu... Đó là điều cuối cùng mà Eggsy có thể nhớ được trong ngày hôm đó

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Trước đó 1 tháng* 

"Merlin lại không đồng ý hả?" Harry nhướn mày khi nhìn mặt Eggsy tiu nghỉu lắc đầu, chàng trai đang cố xin được đi cùng Harry trong nhiệm vụ sắp tới nhưng thất bại thảm hại. Cậu chộp hết những gì trên tay Harry và ném chúng lên bàn, lười nhác lăn vào vòng tay ông mà thở dài ngao ngán

"Ổng chẳng bao giờ để em đi gì cả, hiếm lắm mới thấy ổng dễ tánh. Chưa kể ở nhà một mình em chán muốn phát điên"

"Còn JB mà em" Ông phì cười, hôn lên trán chàng trai an ủi "Tôi sẽ nhờ thằng nhóc đó làm em bận rộn 1 chút vậy"

"Suốt 1 tháng liền ấy hả?" Giọng Eggsy cao bất thường khi cậu gắt lên "Em chết mất thôi"

Harry phì cười, tháo kính đặt lên bàn rồi kéo cậu sát vào mình, ôm cứng lấy cục cưng đang phụng phịu trong lòng mà thì thầm thật khẽ "Nếu em có thể chờ được thì lúc về, ta sẽ thưởng cho em một món quà thật xứng đáng"

"Hmm" Eggsy dụi dụi vào hõm cổ Harry, trượt người lên để mơn trớn môi ông "nếu ông đã nói thế, chắc em sẽ nghĩ lại một chút vậy"

........

*5 giờ sau khi Harry đi*

"Tổng cộng là 369 cuộc gọi kèm theo hơn 200 tin nhắn cùng với 147 tin thoại rồi đấy, bé cưng ạ" Harry khẽ thở dài qua điện thoại chỉ để nghe thằng quỷ cười khúc khích, nói vài câu sến sến rồi tắt máy 

........

*1 ngày sau khi Harry vắng nhà*

"MERLINNNNNNNNNNN" Eggsy rên rỉ, trườn lên bàn rồi bắt đầu bò theo kiểu sâu đo đến trước mặt gã đàn ông đang tỉnh queo uống cà phê "cho tui đi đi màaaaaaa"

"Biến đi Eggsy"

"Tui ghét ônggggggggg" cậu rên rỉ thêm một hồi rồi bắt đầu uể oải rời phòng

...................

*1 tuần sau khi Harry đi*

"Ông còn thương em nữa đâu" Eggsy khóc tức tưởi qua điện thoại, Harry nhăn mặt bóp bóp sống mũi và tìm cách dỗ thằng nhỏ trong khi đang núp sau một chiếc thùng phuy bé tí để tránh làn mưa đạn đang nhảy múa trên đầu

..................

*1 tuần và 3 ngày sau khi Harry đi*

"Em lại say đó hả?" Giọng Harry vẫn đều đều qua điện thoại nhưng trong đó vẫn ẩn giấu những lo lắng thầm kín

"Hức... em không sao, hê hê" Eggsy vừa nốc thêm 1 ly volka rẻ tiền sau quầy bar, hét tướng lên qua điện thoại rồi quăng một vài tờ xanh xanh lên bàn để ra sàn

................

Cứ như vậy cho đến tuần thứ hai, Eggsy chỉ vùi mình vào men rượu để quên đi thời gian. Cậu quên sạch mọi thứ, chạy lông nhông ngoài đường y như một thằng dở hơi vừa thất tình và đang trả thù đời vậy. Tuy thế cậu vẫn cố để không làm điều gì có lỗi với Harry vì có Chúa biết được cậu yêu Harry đến nhường nào

Thế nhưng, hiện giờ thanh niên ấy vừa tỉnh dậy sau cơn say, đầu đau như búa bổ và mắt cậu như mù loà vì ánh sáng hắt vào phòng

Eggsy vô thức rên rỉ, quờ quạng kiếm chiếc điện thoại nhưng tay cậu chạm vào thứ gì đó mềm mềm kế bên. Nhanh chóng bật ra khỏi giường trong thế phòng thủ, chàng trai nheo mắt để nhìn cho rõ đó là thứ gì thì đột nhiên nó động đậy; nhìn kĩ hơn thì đó là một cô gái và cái quan trọn hơn nữa là cô ta đang KHOẢ THÂN??!

"Cái quái..." Eggsy chớp mắt còn cô gái kia phụng phịu, lăn về phía Eggsy

"Anh dậy sớm vậy?"

Lúc đó cậu mới nhận ra mình cũng chẳng khác gì con nhộng

"Ơ... thì..." Eggsy nhanh chóng kéo chiếc gối che đi những chỗ cần che

"Anh không nhớ gì về tối qua chứ gì?" cô gái lạ mặt cười lười nhác, kéo chiếc mềm đang phủ quanh người để lộ ra toàn bộ cơ thể trước mặt chàng trai

"Tôi... erm..." mặt Eggsy bỗng đỏ ửng, cậu gãi gái gáy cứ y như đang làm việc xấu mà bị bắt trại trận vậy

"Gọi em vào ngày mai nhé, cưng?" Cô nàng lả lướt bước vào nhà tắm sau khi gõ một dòng số vào điện thoại của Eggsy, ném cho cậu đống quần áo rồi ra hiệu cánh cửa nằm ở đâu

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thật đó hả?" Roxy nhướn mày còn mặt Eggsy thì dán luôn lên mặt bàn rồi

"Là thật... Tớ vừa.... Trời ơi... Harry sẽ nói sao về chuyện này chứ?"

"Thì nói sự thật thôi? Dù gì lúc đó cậu đang say mà"

"Vậy mới nói!!! Say tui ko nhớ cái gì hết thì ăn nói sao được với ổng, không chừng ổng lại dỗi rồi xin Merlin cho té đi mấy tháng nữa thì có mà tui chết mất, huhu!!!"

"Lại còn phải nhớ để mà kể nữa hả" Roxy bóp bóp sống mũi, thở dài thườn thượt "từ bao giờ mà cậu như một thiếu nữ mới yêu thế hả quả trứng ung kia? Trước cậu sát gái lắm mà"

"Ờ thì...." mặt Eggsy bỗng dưng đỏ lên "thì đấy... Harry... vì tui yêu Harry, thế nên..." 

"HAI CÁI ĐỨA KIA, TÁN NGẪU ĐẾN BAO GIỜ NỮA, LÃO HÓI SẮP ĐẾN CẠO ĐẦU HAI ĐỨA RỒI ĐẤY" Gawain gào thét khiến cả hai giật nảy, vội vã vơ hết đồ ăn vặt trên mặt bàn giấu xuống dưới và bày biện đủ các thứ giấy tờ lên trên và ngồi giả đò bận bịu viết kí đủ các thể loại hòng tránh cơn thịnh nộ của Arthur

\---------------------------------

Ngày hôm đó và cả hôm sau, Eggsy không gọi hay cũng như gửi bất lì tin nhắn nào cho Harry

Thay vào đó thằng nhóc lại ngồi trên sofa, vắt tay qua trán, thỉnh thoảng với chút bim bim trên mặt bàn tóp tép ăn và nghĩ ngợi

"Mình là gay khi nào??!" 

Hmm... xem nào... Eggsy cảm nắng Harry từ lúc cậu thấy ông ngầu quá xá khi đá mông hết cái lũ bè phái của Dean vào quán rượu ấy... Cậu nhận ra mình yêu Harry vào cái ngày ông bị tên da đen kia bắn... 

Xa hơn một chút xem nào

Ngày chưa gặp Harry ấy... đã từng có bao nhiêu cô gái mà cậu đã từng ngủ cùng, nhưng dẫu sao nó cũng chỉ là tình một đêm mỗi khi cậu say hay là khách mà Dean ép cậu phải làm. Cũng từng có vài gã đàn ông biến thái ngủ với cậu, nhưng chúa ơi, nó thật kinh tởm làm sao. Nghĩ đến đó khiến Eggsy nhăn mặt và bóng ma quá khứ khiến cậu có chút sợ hãi

Bỏ qua, bỏ qua. Eggsy tự nghĩ, nốc một đống khoai đầy mồm và bực tức nghiền chúng trong miệng. 

Hmm... cô bạn gái đầu tiên của cậu... tên gì ấy nhỉ? Cũng đã lâu lắc rồi còn gì... thế nhưng phải nói cô ta dễ thương thật hơn nữa lại còn hơi trầm tính nữa chứ, được cái cô ấy khá biết nghe lời. Vậy sao hồi đó lại chia tay nhỉ?? Dean, hẳn rồi...

Thế rồi cậu rơi vào vực thẳm, đúng chứ? Rượu chè bê tha, cắp vặt rồi thế này thế kia. Gần như chẳng có lối thoát nào hết, duy chỉ có chiếc huy hiệu vẫn níu cậu lại.

Thứ cuối cùng vinh danh cha cậu, Lee Unwin. 

Eggsy còn chẳng nhớ nổi mặt mũi cha mình ra sao, dù có cố gắng đến đâu thì cậu chỉ nhớ được vài hình ảnh thoáng qua. Rời rạc và chẳng có mạch chuteejn gì hết

"Tên cậu là gì vậy chàng trai trẻ?" Nụ cười hiền bỗng chốc thoáng qua với những ánh sáng leo lét xuyên qua quả cầu tuyết. Người đàn ông nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy quả cầu trên tay cậu và Eggsy vẫn nhớ hơi ấm từ tay người ấy, và cả giọng nói ấm như có thể tan chảy mùa đông. Chàng trai vẫn có những cảm xúc lạ thường khi nhớ về người đàn ông lạ mặt, cậu luôn hỏi mẹ mình người ấy là ai nhưng bà chỉ mỉm cười rồi lắc đầu, trong giọng nói có chút run run vì sự mất mát khi nói về ông. Eggsy cũng đã từng đi tìm người đó, nhiều lúc cậu cảm thấy rất an toàn khi đeo chiếc huy hiệu, tự hào vì nó là của bố cậu là một phần, nhưng một phần cũng là do sự ấm áp lạ thường mà người trong mộng của cậu đem đến.

Ngạc nhiên làm sao khi đó lại là Harry, người mà cậu dành trọn trái tim mình

Ban đầu khi gặp ông, chàng trai cảm thấy có chút vừa quen vừa lạ. Thế nhưng khi Harry nói mình chính là người đưa cho cậu chiếc huy chương hay cũng như là người mà cậu tìm bấy lâu nay, tim Eggsy muốn nhảy dựng lên. Nhưng đó chắc chưa phải là yêu vì lúc đó cậu chắc chắn với bản thân mình là trai thẳng.

Đột nhiên chiếc điện thoại kêu inh ỏi khiến Eggsy giậy thót. Một tin nhắn của số lạ "tối nay rảnh không cưng? Đến chỗ em nha? em có chuyện muốn làm rõ chút"

Eggsy ngần ngừ một lúc rồi quyết định quăng chiếc điện thoại qua một phía. Cậu nằm dài xuống sofa và lại suy nghĩ cho đến khi ngủ thiếp đi

\-------------------------------

Cậu quờ tay mò tìm điện thoại trong bóng tối nhưng nó lại không có ơr nơi nó đang phải ở.

Eggsy nheo nheo mắt và nhận ra phía cuối sofa có gì đó không ổn. Phi người lên để chạm tới công tắc đèn, Eggsy thở hắt ra và vui mừng như một con cún khi nhận ra bóng hình quen thuộc của Harry

"Harry!! Ông đã v-"

"Nhỏ này là ai?" Harry lặng lẽ nói khi đưa chiếc điện thoại của cậu ra khiến tóc gay Eggsy dựng hết cả lên

"Hầy, dẹp đi" cậu gạt tay Harry qua, định chui vào lòng người đàn ông nhưng Harry đã lờ đi và đứng phắt dậy

"Mà sao ông về sớm vậy?"

"Về muộn để cặp sừng trên đầu ta thêm to ra hả? Không cần đâu, cảm ơn Gary" Sự tức giận lộ rõ ra khi người đàn ông nói và ông chẳng bao giờ gọi cậu là Gary

"Ý ông là sao..."

Harry gõ lên điện thoại và loạt ảnh từ kính cậu truyền về là một cô gái vừa tắm xong bước ra ngoài, trên người chỉ có một chiếc khăn và cô nàng cầm kính của cậu lên từ dưới đất, khẽ mỉm cười rồi đặt ngay ngắn trên tủ khi nói "chắc của anh ta để quen rồi"

"Ta đã nghĩ chúng ta hơn thế này chứ" sự buồn bã thoáng qua đôi mắt nâu khi ông nhìn cậu "nhưng hoá ra ta vẫn chỉ là một lão già lẩm cẩm tự cho mình được phép yêu thôi, phải không?"

"Em không có, Harry, em không cố ý" đôi mắt xanh đỏ hoe, cậu kéo lấy tay Harry nhưng ông gạt phắt cậu ra

"Ta đã tưởng... ta đã phải sống qua cái thời họ kì thị những người đồng giới, ta đã phải chịu nhiều thứ để có thể chấp nhận con người ta như bây giờ... vậy mà... có lẽ họ nói đúng, những kẻ như ta nên mục nát dưới địa ngục sẽ tốt hơn -"

"EM YÊU ÔNG" Eggsy gào lên, siết chặt lấy tay Harry mặc ông cố đẩy cậu ra "EM ĐÃ SAY, ĐƯỢC CHỨ? EM ĐÃ KHÔNG KIỂM SOÁT ĐƯỢC BẢN THÂN NHƯNG KHÔNG CÓ NGHĨA LÀ EM KHÔNG YÊU ÔNG"

"NẾU ĐÃ YÊU THÌ DÙ CÓ CHẾT VẪN PHẢI KIỂM SOÁT. NẾU KHÔNG ĐƯỢC THÌ CHIA TAY ĐI" 

Tay Eggsy buông thõng, cậu đâu có ngờ Harry lại mỏng manh đến vậy

"Harry... em-"

"Biến đi, Gary Unwin. Ta không muốn thấy mặt em nữa"

"Nghe em nói đã"

"PHẮN" ( từ cút thì nghe nó nặng nề quá T u T)

\----------------------------------

"Ông bỏ cả nhiệm vụ chỉ để về đây cãi nhau với thằng nhỏ thôi hả" Merlin mệt mỏi rên rỉ, viết gì gì đó xuống clipboard của mình

"Một nhiệm vụ khác cũng không sao chứ hả?" 

"Theo quy định thì -"

"Kệ má nó quy định đi, cho tôi một nhiệm vụ. Đi đâu đó càng xa, càng lâu thì càng tốt" Harry gần như đã hét lên

Merlin nhướn mày, đặt chiếc clipboard của mình xuống rồi quay lưng lại với Harry, đẩy chiếc clipboard của mình ra trước mặt ngừoi đàn ông

"Đó, nhiệm vụ mới đó"

"Ông điên rồi hả, cái này đâu phải là nhiệm vụ? Tự sát thì có" Harry thốt lên

"Cái này dễ không mà"

"Làm lành với Eggsy? Thật đó hả?" Ông như muốn cầm cái clipboard để choảng Merlin lắm rồi

"Không nhận thì thôi, để tôi bảo người khác. Dù gì các đặc vụ trong Kingsman cũng có hứng với thằng nhỏ, có lẽ đây là một cơ hội tốt để họ -"

"Đã nhận nhiệm vụ" Harry buột miệng trong cái nhếch môi của Merlin, người đàn ông tự rủa bản thân sao lại để sập bẫy dễ quá vậy

\---------------------------------

 

"Harry" Eggsy lao như tên bắn tới chỗ ông khi vừa thấy Harry ở cuối hành lang "đừng đi, làm ơn..." 

"Tránh ra" vẫn giữ gương mặt lạnh, ông định quay đi nhưng Eggsy đã ôm chặt lấy người đàn ông từ phía sau 

"Đừng... nghe em giải thích đã, nha nha?"

"Còn gì nữa đâu mà giải thích, chuyện đã rõ thế rồi còn gì" Harry dỗi ra mặt khi quay lại nhìn cậu

"Không đâu, em vừa quay lại chỗ đó và -"

"ĐẾN ĐÓ RỒI CÒN GIẢI THÍCH LÀM CÁI MOẸ GÌ NỮA?? DẸP" 

Eggsy nhướn người lên và kéo mạnh gáy Harry xuống, bắt ông phải im mồm trong một nụ hôn đánh dấu. Kệ cho Harry vùng ra (và má ơi, sao ông còn khoẻ dữ vậy??!), Eggsy vẫn gồng người lên kéo Harry sát lại và cố nói trong trận xô xát

"Em chưa làm gì hết, thật đó" 

Lúc đó Harry mới khựng lại và giọng nói ngờ vực "thật không đấy?"

"Thật, em vừa mới qua đó để làm rõ sự việc" Eggsy siết chặt tay khi Harry lại định vùng ra "và tối đó em không làm gì hết, chỉ là ngủ thôi. Và ông thừa biết khi ngủ em sẽ làm gì rồi mà, đúng chứ?" Giọng cậu nhỏ dần khi nói, tay Eggsy vuốt khẽ gáy Harry "và lại em cũng chẳng phải là trai thẳng ngay từ đầu nữa" Eggsy khẽ nhún vai và kéo chiếc huy hiệu ra khỏi cổ áo "ông nhớ chiếc huy hiệu này chứ? Hẳn ông phải nhớ lần đầu ông gặp em nhỉ... em đã bị ông mê hoặc từ lúc đó rồi, lão già ạ!! Và dĩ nhiên em có phủ định với bản thân để mình được "bình thường" - theo cái cách của bọn kì thị ấy nhưng rồi... em nhận ra rằng cứ mặc kệ chúng nó đi, chỉ cần ở bên ông là em đã mãn nguyện lắm rồi. Em xin lỗi vì không kiềm chế được mà lao vào cơn say như thế nhưng hiểu cho em, tình yêu ạ... không có ông ở bên mỗi giây cứ như cả mỗi thế kỉ ấy, em chịu không nổi. Vậy nên tha thứ cho em, Harry, có thể ông không tin nhưng tình yêu của em là thật" cậu khẽ kéo cổ áo để lộ ra 1 dấu răng đã nhạt màu "và cái này... là minh chứng cho điều đó"

Harry không nói gì, bấm nhẹ lên gọng kính để ngắt tín hiệu truyền tin và bế phốc thằng nhỏ lên và đè nó vào tường. Thằng nhóc hiểu ý nên cũng vòng chân qua kéo sát ông lại và cọ sát nhẹ vào nơi ấy của người đàn ông. Ông hôn cậu, có chút thô bạo vì nỗi nhớ cũng dày xéo khi người đàn ông rời xa cậu nhóc của mình. Quần áo của 2 người bắt đầu lộn xộn vì bị nắm với kéo một cách không thương tiếc, tay Eggsy lần mò vào trong cổ áo của Harry sờ mó và bật lên tiếng rên khi người đàn ông cắn lên cổ và hõm vai của mình. 

"Mer - Merlon sẽ nổi giận chi coi" giọng cậu nhíu lại vì ham muốn, gương mặt ửng đỏ khiến Harry khó lòng mà kiềm chế được

"Kệ lão, dù gì làm lành với em chính là nhiệm vụ lần này. Thế nên quất thôi!!"

"Rõ, thư- ahh thưa sếp!!"

\-------------------------------------------------

"Cái gì vậy??" Eggsy hỏi khi thấy người đàn ông cầm một chiếc hộp được gói ghém cẩn thận và dúi vào tay mình

"Quà cho em mỗi khi ta đi vắng" Harry mỉn cười đầy nguy hiểm nhưng Eggsy quá vui nên đã không chú ý cho lắm

"Thiệt đó hả" cậu cười toe toét, cầm chiếc dildo trong tay và chọt chọt "có vẻ đúng size của ông luôn há" 

"Yep" ông gói gọn cậu trong lòng, nhẹ hôn lên trán cậu "em muốn thử nó luôn chứ?"

"Hmm... có lẽ để lúc khác. Em vẫn muốn xài hàng thật cơ ~" Eggsy luồn tay xuống và trêu đùa với Harry

"Hai trong một thì em nghĩ sao?" Harry bắt đầu cởi bỏ trang phục và mỉm cười

"Quẩy luôn chứ còn gì nữa!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, tui điên mất rồi =)))))


	12. Dấu hôn (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi yêu thì ai cũng muốn đánh dấu lãnh thổ cả ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lâu không viết chắc các mẹ quên con rồi phỏng =)))

Okay, đám Kingsman đang nhìn cậu

Nhìn như muốn đục lỗ trên mặt Eggsy ấy

À không, chính xác hơn là muốn xuyên thấu cái cổ áo đang kéo cao của cậu

Cái tên ngốc này cứ nghĩ mặc một chiếc áo cao cổ giữa mùa hè sẽ bớt làm mọi người chú ý hơn cơ đấy

Nhưng việc quái gì mà họ cứ phải nhìn vào Eggsy như thế cơ chứ?? Bộ rảnh quá hết việc làm à??

Chàng trai trẻ bắt đầu bực bội với những con mắt đang dán vào cổ áo của mình lắm rồi, Eggsy nghĩ mình nên làm gì đó và cậu sẽ bắt đầu từ việc nghe trộm cái tổ tôm tép tại trụ sở coi sao

\------------------------------------

 

"Eggsy? Em làm gì ở đó vậy?" Harry nhướn mày khi thấy tình yêu đời mình đang đứng bằng cái tư thế hết sức kì cục ở trong góc, rướn ngược người lên và 100% ông dám chắc là thằng nhỏ lại đang hóng hớt chuyện gì đó

Nghe thấy giọng Harry khiến Eggsy la toáng lên, đánh động đám người ở phía xa khiến họ độn thổ và giờ thằng nhóc quay ra làm mặt dỗi với Harry

"Đám đặc vụ làm em bực quá xá là bực" Eggsy phồng má

"Sao thế?" Ông nhẹ nhàng vòng tay qua eo cậu và kéo sát thân hình nhỏ bé vào lòng "Ai dám làm bé cưng của tôi bực mình thế?"

"Còn ai ngoài đám đặc vụ chứ??! Em vừa nghe trộm được rằng họ đang cá cược nữa kìa"

"Họ cá cược thì liên quan gì đến em mà em bực chứ?" Harry ngạc nhiên và Eggsy lườm ông, kéo cổ áo xuống và để lộ ra những dấu hôn chằng chịt nơi cổ mình, một vài dấu đã nhạt màu và đa số vẫn là những dấu tích còn mới

"Đây nè!!" Thằng nhóc bực bội lên tiếng "Họ đang cá xem ông đánh được bao nhiêu cái dấu lên người em rồi"

"Và em không thích nó?" Harry nhướn mày, buông tay khỏi eo cậu và cho vào túi; tỏ rõ sự hờn dỗi trong đôi mắt nâu chocolate

"Không, dĩ nhiên không phải" Eggsy tiến đến và lần này chính cậu là người nựng lão già của mình "em yêu nó, yêu lắm!! Thế nhưng em không muốn những chuyện này được đưa ra làm trò đen đỏ của cái đám tổ lái kia đâu!!"

Harry nâng tay lên cởi chiếc khuy áo đầu tiên trên áo Eggsy, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào những dấu yêu trên da cậu và khẽ thầm thì vào tai chàng trai với cái tông trầm chết người

"Vậy để tôi đánh dấu em nhé?"

Đầu gối Eggsy bỗng dưng mất hết sức lực, cậu bám lấy vai áo người đàn ông một cách yếu đuối và cong người theo từng nhịp thở của Harry đang trêu đùa trên vành tai cậu. Eggsy dụi vào người ông, vô thức rên lên đòi hỏi nhiều hơn nữa và mặt chàng trai bắt đầu nóng ran lên, đỏ bừng sau bàn tay lớn đầy nếp nhăn đang âu yếm má mình. 

"H- Harry... nữa..."

"Hmm? Nữa gì cơ?" Ông thầm thì, rải nụ hôn lên cổ và vai chàng trai, trêu đùa những mạch máu đang phập phồng dưới lớp da non "Nói ta nghe... em muốn gì?" 

"Của ông...." giọng cậu líu lại "em muốn ông, Harry... h-"

Câu nói bỏ ngỏ khi hàm răng sắc của Harry ghim vào vai cậu và lưỡi ông nhẹ nhàng mân mê trên vết cắn, nếu không có bàn tay của ông chắn ngang miệng thì chắc quả Trứng Ung kia đã hét toáng lên rồi.

Eggsy nghe Harry lầm bầm điều gì đó nhưng cậu không thể tập chung được, thứ duy nhất hiện giờ cậu có thể nhận thức được đó là tay của Harry đang chạy dần xuống phía dưới đang nhức nhối của mình. Cậu ngã về phía trước, vòng tay kéo ông xuống mà hôn lấy hôn để đôi nôi khiêu gợi kia

Đột nhiên Harry lùi ra khỏi cậu, ông giữ vai chàng trai để tránh thân hình một mẩu đập xuống đất khiến Eggsy nhìn ông trăn chối

"Harry..?" Giọng cậu cao lên một cách bất thường

"Rình mò không phải là một hành động tốt đâu, các quý ông" Harry nói với khoảng không khi chỉnh lại carvat trong cái nhìn khó hiểu của Eggsy

Mà cậu cũng chẳng phải khó hiểu lâu vì tiếng lục cục ngay căn phòng bên cạnh cứ liên tùng tục đấm vào tai cậu và có vẻ như Eggsy vừa thấy cái flycam thấp thoáng trên đầu Harry, người đàn ông vội vã tóm lấy cổ áo của thằng nhỏ khi thấy Eggsy vác nguyên khẩu UMP giấu dưới sàn để đi săn cái đám đặc vụ lắm chuyện ở phòng bên

"Nào nào, em đang định làm gì thế?" ông vội vàng ôm lấy một Eggsy mặt đầy phụng phịu và giằng khẩu súng trên tay cậu

"Em đang bức bối chứ saoooo!! Nếu không có mấy cái con người tò mò kia thì chắc bây giờ em với ông đã có một buổi chều ra trò rồi"

"Nào, chúng ta còn có nguyên một buổi tối cơ mà bé cưng.” Harry khẽ mỉm cười rồi cất khẩu UMP vào chỗ cũ “thay vì đi đá đít đám tọc mạch kia một mình, sao em và ta không ngồi lại để kiếm thêm chút lợi nhuận nhỉ?”

“Ý ông là sao cơ??!” Eggsy hỏi lại, tay cài lại cúc áo

Harry tiến đến thì thầm vào tai cậu và nụ cười trên môi chàng trai ngày một toét rộng ra

—————————————————

“10!! À không, 15 rồi!! Chắc chắn luôn” Gawain đập bàn bôm bốp, khẳng định chắc nịch với đồng bọn

“Không là không, là 19. Merlin nói cho tụi này biết rồi” Bediver cười với đồng bọn. Xem ra mua chuộc má Merlin không phải một ý kiến tồi, phải không?

Cả đám bắt đầu nhao nhao lên trong phòng họp và mặc kệ cho ông anh Percival nghiêm túc vẫn còn đang vùi đầu với mớ giấy tờ của mình (và của bọn họ) ở một góc bàn xa tít mù tắp. Và Merlin phải hét lên qua kính liên lạc thì bọn họ mới bắt đầu dừng lại mặc dù đã có vài cái tay áo được xắn lên và một vài chiếc carvat bị nới lỏng ra rồi.

Không khi trong phòng chỉ im được 3 phút cho đến khi Gawain gợi lên và thêm một làn sóng nữa hưởng ứng (Merlin: thôi kệ bọn bay, muốn làm gì thì làm, tau mợttt!!)

“Nào nào các quý ông. Còn tận 2 ngày nữa mới đến ngày trả kèo cơ mà” Roxy nhếch môi cười, chống cả hai tay lên bàn và mắt cô lé lên tia nguy hiểm “và chắc chắn 1000 đô kia sẽ về tay tôi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À còn cái fic H vs E tìm về chân lý sau pạc ty của ngài Elton nữa :))) tuần sau con đăng thì mời các má vô góp con chút gạch :))


	13. Cây Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đi ngủ mà lỡ tay rơi đồ thì tính sao (￣∀￣)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tính bê qua đây mấy lần mà cứ lười ._. Chap 12 chắc khó lòng viết xong quá ._.

Đồng hồ điểm 22 giờ và Harry đã thay xong đồ ngủ, ông khẽ vò mái tóc khiến những lọn tóc rơi xuống trán rồi người đàn ông thở dài khi đánh mắt về hướng phòng ngủ.

"Em còn làm gì thế?" Harry khoanh tay lại rồi tựa người vào cửa, nhướn mày nhìn thằng nhóc vẫn đang loay hoay trên giường suốt 30 phút đồng hồ

"Không thấy" ông nghe cậu lẩm bẩm "chỗ này cũng không..."

Harry thở ra một hơi, toan trèo lên giường thì Eggsy đã đá ông ra (vâng, là đá, đá hẳn hỏi đấy nhé)

"Ow" ông thét lên và nhìn cậu khó hiểu trong khi xoa chỗ vừa bị đá "cái gì..."

"Em đã nói rồi, đừng có lên đây vội" cậu nói gấp rồi lại quay lại với ' công việc ' của mình

"Eggsy, đã quá giờ ngủ rồi mà em còn làm cái quái gì vậy?" Người đàn ông bóp bóp sống mũi, vừa rồi nhìn thằng nhóc cứ ý như một con cún đang bảo vệ lãnh thổ vậy

Đến lúc này cậu mới rầu rĩ ngồi phạch xuống giường, cúi gằm mặt rồi lầm bầm "Harry"

"Huh?" người đàn ông ngồi cạnh thằng nhóc của mình và gói gọn nó trong vòng tay "sao thế?"

"Cho em xin lỗi nhá..." giọng nói nhỏ đến mức Harry phải nín thờ để nghe "em lỡ... đánh rơi cây kim trên giường rồi... không phải em cố ý đâu nha - "

"Chỉ có vậy mà em phải trườn bò suốt 30 phút để tìm đó hả" ông phì cười

"Dĩ nhiên là phải vậy rồi" Eggsy bĩu môi "em không muốn lúc ôm ông ngủ lại bị quấy rầy bởi cái thứ bé tí teo có sức công phá khủng bố đó đâu (có cái fic t viết về thằng này may đồ cho Harry và dĩ nhiên là may tay ~ tập làm nữ công gia chánh ấy mà) và lại... em sợ bị ông mắng nữa :<"

"Tôi nào dám nặng lời với em chứ" Harry vờ làm vẻ mặt sửng sốt trước cái nhướn mày của thằng nhóc

"Làm một quý ông không nên thế này không nên thế kia, a bla bla" Eggsy nhại giọng của Harry khiến người đàn ông không kìm nổi mà hôn lên má thằng nhóc chụt một cái. Eggsy bực bội phủi phủi ông ra khiến Harry bật cười, ông nằm xuông và ôm cứng lấy cậu bé của mình

"Thằng bé ngốc nghếch, chỉ cần có em thì kể cả trăm cái kim đâm ta cũng không sợ đâu"

"Ông chỉ được cái nói mồm không à, bữa trước đứt tay có xíu mà đã làm ầm nhà lên rồi" Eggsy dụi dụi vào ngực ông, khẽ làu bàu

"Lúc đó ta lo cho Daisy chứ bộ, nhìn con nhóc cầm dao đứng trên chiếc ghế gãy đó thì sao không sợ cho được chứ? Vả lại hiếm khi ta được ăn vạ em như thế"

"Toàn em ăn vạ ông phỏng??!" Eggsy nhìn lên, cười híp cả mắt và điều đó dễ thương chết đi được, khiến Harry chịu không nổi mà phải cúi xuống cướp lấy đôi môi tinh nghịch kia mà ngấu nghiến chúng. Chàng trai khẽ rên lên trong nụ hôn,hơi nghiêng đầu sang một phía để lưỡi Harry có thể luồn vào sâu hơn. Ngực họ như muốn dính cứng vào nhau luôn rồi ấy, vòng tay Harry rắn chắc bao quanh thằng nhỏ và chúng dần dần di xuống sâu hơn. Mặt Eggsy đỏ lên khi biết được mục đích của ông nhưng 100% là nó thuận theo rồi ~ Harry chống một tay xuống giường để nâng mình lên còn tay còn lại đang nắm lấy eo cậu, Eggsy hơi nhích người lên, vòng chân quanh eo Harry và kéo ông lại, cười khúc khích khi ông cúi xuống hôn và ' cắn yêu' lên hõm cổ của mình. Họ đang chuẩn bị tiến xa hơn cho một buổi tối đầy lửa

"Ouch!!!" Harry đột ngột thốt lên, ôm lấy tay của mình. 

Người đàn ông nhìn xuống và khẽ thở dài khi rút ra cái thứ kim loại be bé đang ghim vào tay mình và cười mỉm với Eggsy

"Tin tốt là ta đã tìm thấy thứ mà em đang kiếm đây"

"Vậy chớ còn tin xấu là gì" Eggsy xịu mặt khi Harry rời khỏi giường để cất cây kim

"Tin xấu..." Harry cúi xuống và thì thầm thật khẽ vào tai cậu "Rằng em sẽ phải chịu đựng ta cho đến hết đêm đấy nhóc"

"Yes Harry (>v<)"

**Author's Note:**

> Thực sự là tui muốn viết 1 loạt fic về những vấn đề khi 2 lão ở chung :v nhưng sợ viết ra rồi các thím bỏ bơ tui :(  
> Nếu các thím ủng hộ thì ới tui 1 tiếng nha ♡  
> Hoan nghênh kudos và comment từ các thím ♡


End file.
